Twilight Saga: Supernova
by OmuYasha
Summary: Aro initiates an order to eliminate the shapeshifters and all who have the gene, but everything goes horribly wrong as Vlad and Stefan lure the mysterious Collaborative to get involved. The ancient foundations of the Volturi have begun to crack as the war with the Children of the Moon reaches a crescendo. It's time to pick a side, for Leah the choice is clear for her pack and BF?
1. Chapter 1 Leah's Happy Accident

Prelude

WE THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD BE FINALLY AT PEACE AND LIVE HAPPY EVER AFTER—Then he showed up—Everything held sacred he tore apart and nothing could control him. This monster is the embodiment of chaos and brutality who was bred and created for one sole purpose. I have to warn them!

Alice suddenly snapped out of her trance like state shivering and gasping for breath like she had been fell through thin ice in a frozen lake. She was surrounded by a couple of her family members with others away on errands. She had a death grip on Edward's arm with Carlisle and Esme sitting across from them concerned. "Did you have another vision of the Volturi?" asked Carlisle.

There was a great pause before Edward interjected. "We fought them to a stalemate, but…the Collaborative played their trump card. I don't recognize whatever it was, but it destroys half of La Push from just the transformation alone"

Bella entered the room with a smartphone in her hand. "What's the Collaborative?" she asked with intrigue as she sat down beside Edward.

"Not much is known about them other than they are a group of gifted humans and supernatural beings. They formed in response to the killings from Victoria's army. There have been rumors going around that there are Children of the moon among their ranks perhaps as far as running the entire organization, but this new development is most concerning" Carlisle explained.

"Whoa, so what happened after this thing transformed?"

Alice winced to Bella's question and clenched her fists with a troubled look. "It went on a rampage and nearly killed everyone. Nothing could stop it" Alice told her.

"What if we go away for a while? Will the Collaborative still attack?"

"Bella…they are going to attack whether we are there or not. Vladimir and Stefan are the reasons why the Collaborative brought that thing into La Push in the first place" She said before she spaced out briefly. "On second thought…If we go away…the Volturi will send fewer guards. In fact, the collaborative wouldn't need their monster to transform. He's able to hold his own against Felix. Though, he's a dirty fighter" she added.

"Then it's decided…we'll go on vacation to Hobart a few weeks and come back once this has blown over" Carlisle said.

"Ooh! Tasmania! Haven't been there for a while" said Esme.

"Man, I should warn Jacob about this thing…what does it look like?" Bella asked as she started typing into her phone.

Edward grabbed her arm and shook his head at her staring into her eyes intensely. "Don't! They will try to fight it…you'll only lead them to be slaughtered! Trust me, I've seen what this thing can do. It has been tormenting Alice and my mind for weeks. It knows we can see it and…I just don't want to see anymore mangled corpses" he said with a heavy heart.

Bella stared at him realizing the gravity of the situation, and she began to delete her text. "What do you mean it knows we can see it? You mean it's intentionally going out of its way doing these horrible things just to attack you!?"

"Why haven't you told us about this?" Carlisle asked.

"My visions never went this far into the battle. It's just often times I pick up on future mental attacks from this monster. I never know when they come and what sort of twisted imagery it comes up with next. I can't tell if it's real or it's being imagined" Alice explained before Edward grimaced.

"Even though the attacks are brief, it's done it so much that they are hitting Alice nonstop. They aren't random images…they are personal. This thing makes Jane and Alec look like saints" He finished.

"Jesus, I've been wondering why you two have been having these mood swings all of the sudden" Bella muttered.

"How personal are these attacks?" Esme asked.

"A lot involve Charlie, but there are other imagery where I don't understand what they are referring to" Alice said before she pulled out a notepad from the coffee table and began to draw something. "I see this image a lot. It's like a wolf head combined with a pentagram with a circle around it" she said turning the picture towards them. Carlisle's eyes widened horrified as he took the picture staring at it.

"This is the mark of the Cult of Fenrisúlfr, The wolf of hell. I've only came across this once back when I was human. They are not the typical Children of the Moon. They do similar tactics as the Volturi when it comes to recruiting. I came across one who could summon hellhounds. Luckily for me their incantation was slow enough for me to escape. They supposedly disappeared three hundred fifty years ago" he muttered before he looked back up at them. "Drawing this mark is punishable by death. You aren't allowed to even speak of the Cult of Fenrisúlfr" He said before he started scribbling out the mark.

"So this thing is like the swastika symbol for vampires?" Bella asked.

"In all tense and purposes, yes, that's exactly what it is" Carlisle answered before he wove his fingers together and brought them up to his face. "We have to find out if the Cult of Fenrisúlfr is still around, and what their agenda is. But, it seems to me whoever it is knows or will find out about Edward and Alice's gifts and turned them into curses. I want to find strategies to face this foe, but I don't want to subject you two to any more attacks than you have to" he muttered.

"It's not going to matter…He'll find someone else to torture. Just imagine what attacks he can do to Jacob and Sam?" Edward said.

"Holy Crow! It's like he's pulling a Leah!" Bella joked.

"You think?" Edward muttered.

1\. Leah's Happy Accident

In the quiet little logging town of Forks, Washington it were an unusually sunny day for being the beginning of spring. A cool unusually strong dry east wind came off the mountains all night and into the morning keeping the marine clouds well offshore. All the townsfolk were out and about utilizing the first actual nice day in a couple months. Since town was several miles away from La Push, it was very common for the residents to visit the town for shopping and other services; however, something else came in with the wind, something…different.

A strong scent akin to that of the Quileute shapeshifters wafted in the breeze; however, there were several differences, which a major one was it had faint metallic tinge to it. It piled on the minds of our young wolf pack as they rode on the bed of a black 1985 GMC pickup truck. Their original mission was to acquire supplies for a big bonfire party on the beach for later in the week; although, it were obvious to everyone that they must investigate the origin of the earthy odor.

As they pulled into the Thriftway parking lot, a well-built slightly taller than average height backpacker in his mid-twenties walked across the parking lot with his hands shoved into the pockets of his green cargo short pockets. The smell appeared to emanate from him, and he seemed more vigilant than the usual person, other than that there was nothing much of interest about him.

Leah was too busy with playing a game on her phone to pay any sort of attention until Jacob rudely interrupted her concentration. "I found him!" he said telepathically.

She slowly glanced up at him slightly irritated. "Oh really? Thanks for the update!" she muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and stowed her phone into her pocket as Jacob slowly pulled into a spot.

Seth glanced over at her and with a bright cheerful smile. "Don't you wanna find out about what this guy is?"

She looked towards her brother with an intense leer causing him to retreat back into the corner of the cab in fear of his life. "Tch, if he isn't a blood sucker, I could care less" she spoke harshly before she jumped out. She popped her ear buds into her ears defiantly then she ran her playlist on her phone playing break up songs. She hoped that it would drown out the talk about her being 'increasingly bitchy since Sam's wedding'. The music could only do so much to prevent her from spontaneously shifting into her wolf form and tearing them a new rear hole.

She grumbled unintelligibly as she frightened an elderly couple while she yanked the cart with so much force sparks flew off from where it rubbed off from each other upon separation. The rest of her pack kept a lengthy distance while they continued to walk on eggs shells with her. No one in the store had a clue about the amount of danger they were in as she roamed the aisles with her wound up so tight that one touch would set of a catastrophic snap.

"Should we stop her?" Seth asked.

"Do you want to stop her?" Jacob responded.

He stared at him helplessly before he whimpered. "No, I'm good" he said meekly.

As they walked around the grocery store, they kept their eye out for the young man they spotted from earlier. Seth started to grow very curious about him recalling that the man had darker skin tone, which he leaned in close to Jacob and whispered to him, "Hey, Could other tribes have different variation of shapeshifters like us?"

"I don't know. It could be possible" Jacob whispered back.

They were both startled when the chain reaction they all feared initiated, with the sound of head-on collision of a horrific car accident, Leah's cart struck the broadside of backpacker's causing it to fling to the side violently. The backpacker amazingly kept it from flying clear into the produce section and automatically assumed he was at fault. "Oop, sorry about that!" he said modestly.

To her packs' chagrin, Leah began to stare at him transfixed for a several seconds feeling a pull and gravitation towards him. She soaked in his manly jawline and other handsome facial features. He only noticed after he checked the merchandise in his cart for damages. He looked up at her awkwardly and clearly weirded out as he took a step back awkwardly averting her stare briefly. "Uh, are you alright?" he asked.

He looked over towards her pack, which their mouths hung open while Embry slapped himself in the forehead. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked them before he got creeped out and pushed his cart away with urgency.

"You gotta be kidding me…this couldn't have waited until we knew what the hell he is first!?" Jacob muttered while rubbing his forehead vigorously.

Seth looked back at him confused. "What's the problem? He's not a vamp" he asked.

"We don't know if he's dangerous or not?"

"That poor man" Embry murmured.

Jacob glared at him before he watched the backpacker walk up to the cashier, he started loading up the conveyor with food and other goods. The cashier was eyeing him with interest. "You aren't from around here are you? Where you from?" she asked.

He looked up at her and paused a moment tapping the counter as he looked around for Leah. "Uh..." he stalled trying to think of a proper response. "Fife?" he said more as a question unsure if she would accept that as an answer.

The cashier raised an eyebrow. "Yea? What brings you out here all the way from Fife?" she asked. The man paused once more and his eye squinted watching her closely, but he could hear Leah growling nearby. "I got bored" he said. She mistook his honesty for a joke and laughed. "Are you camping?" she asked.

The man sighed in relief and nodded. "I camp all the time" he said as he began shoving his goods into his back pack, which the she looked at him oddly. He looked over at Jacob and Seth who were still staring at him, which he backed up only to bump into Leah again who seemed to be giving the death glare at the cashier. She had abandoned her cart and seemed to be ready to pick a fight with her. His eye twitched as he raised his hands up in the air defensively. "Look, I gotta go!" he said nervously as he pointed towards the door.

The man grabbed his bag and rushed out of the grocery store with a backpack fit to burst. "Hey, Wait!" Leah shouted as she took off after him. Jacob grabbed onto Seth's sleeve preventing him from chasing after sister knowing she would chase down this guy to the ends of the earth. She was the fastest of their pack after all.

"Well that could have gone worse" Embry commented taking control over her cart.

"Who knew that relationships were this guy's biggest fear?" Quil added.

"He could be luring her into a trap for all we know" Jacob suggested.

"I think Leah's going to trap him, and the she's going to put a ring on him"

"That poor man" Embry finished.

"You don't think he's going to eat her do you?" Seth asked. Embry and Quil looked at him oddly and started to snicker at him. "What!? Why's that funny?"

Meanwhile outside, the man ran on a gravel logging road that entered the forest. A raven swooped in and landed on his shoulder. "Hey! Hey! La Push is the other way! Why are you running from that woman!?" the bird shouted sounding like that of a woman's.

"Our mission is compromised! I think one of the Quileute wolves imprinted on me!"

The bird started to chuckle then burst out with an obnoxious laughter. "Heh, heh, Boy, I've never seen you run so quick in my life" she teased him.

"It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious! Just wait til mom finds out!"

"Find out about what?" Said another raven.

"Guess what! Fen's got a girlfriend!" the sister raven said.

He glared at the raven on his shoulder and growled at her. "Shut up! I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh yea? I bet you imprinted on her didn't you?" the sister raven said.

He growled at her "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" he shouted.

"Yea I do! I know you had the talk with gramps before you became of age. Don't try to hide it" She teased.

"Why don't you give it a try hun" said the mother raven as she landed onto his other shoulder. "We can use this to our advantage. Besides that…you aren't going to lose her. She's very fast" she said.

"How can this possibly benefit us?" he grumbled slowing down.

"If she has imprinted on you, then the Quileute wolves will be more likely to trust us and become our allies. Also, I think it's time you settle down and spread your roots. She'll make you a good wife" the mother raven said.

He stopped at a gate and groaned. "Well can you at least make Tami shut up about it!"

"Don't worry about Tami and just be nice to the shewolf" the mother raven said jumping off his shoulder.

"Yea, don't be an ass like usual!" Tami said following her mother into a tree. He growled lowly sensing Leah behind him knowing she probably overheard their conversation.

She watched him from afar then approached him nervously. He looked up at her awkwardly as she looked towards the ravens in the tree briefly. "You aren't following me by any chance are you?" he asked. He already knew the answer to this and closed his eyes leaning against the gate that entered the logging road.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked continuing to look up at the two ravens.

"Caw, Caw, Caw!" they both called out trying to blend in.

"I could have sworn you were talking to two women" She muttered.

"Um, no…it was probably my phone" he said dismissively before he crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's this imprinting thing your friends were hollering about back there?" he asked.

She looked back over at him and smiled while she tucked her hair behind her ear and batted her eyes at him. "Well…it's uh…something our kind experiences when we find our…soul mate" she said.

He opened his eyes and laughed to himself nervously seeing that she got within a very intimate distance from him. She did not touch him as her hands were held behind her back smiling upon him, but he could smell her pheromones. He ditched the intimidated act and his true personality came out.

"Okay, It's nice that you know whom you want to have pups with, but we just met so…" he said before he cleared his throat. "You know what, let's back up. Hi, my name is Fen. Nice to meet you, and you are?" he asked.

A red hue crept under her cheeks, but she regained her composure. "Pups huh? Interesting choice of words there, Fen" she said. He laughed nervously before she reached out to touch his arm. Their heated touch only reaffirmed their suspicions of supernatural nature of the other. "My name is Leah. I know you were talking to those crows over there"

"I was talking to my mom and sister" he corrected her.

"Oh…" She muttered before she walked around him and inspected every square inch of his body. "So…are you a wolf too? You have to be if your skin is that hot" she asked. He was startled to her question, but after he looked around, he nodded slowly. "Well that's good at least. But, you're so short. Hard to believe you're the real deal"

He feigned a cough before clearing his throat once more. "I'm a kind of wolf…Luckily for you…I just so happen to be seeking for a mate also"

She cocked her head and touched his arm again double checking his body temperature, but also the firmness and size of his muscle. "Too weird" she muttered before she looked up at him.

"Well, we're having a Bonfire Party Friday night. I would like for you to come. There will be a huge banquet"

He brought his hand to his chin to scratch at his stubble. "Hmmm…I've never said no to food before, so why start now?" he muttered.

She giggled to herself rubbing his arm. "Yea, you're definitely a wolf" she said before she trailed her finger over his chest. "So, does the Puyallup tribe have a lot of wolves like you?"

"Uh like me?" He muttered nervously as she traced his pectorals. "Well, not a lot but…" he trailed off hearing her murring with a satisfied smile.

"Wanna go for a run?"

"Can't. I got my gear weighing me down. Don't wanna ruin it either"

She giggled and bumped into him roughly. "Oh don't worry! You can ride on top of me!" She said before she started to undress herself.

He gave her a funny look as his mind was clearly still stuck in the gutter. "Um…Excuse me?" He desperately tried to clarify with her about her intentions. "But we just met! I think it's great that we're both wolves too in all, but I'd like to know a little more about a female before I ride her or she rides me"

She blushed and shook her head before she walked past him. "That was not what I meant, silly…but I might take you up on your offer and ride you sometime" she said giving him a wink while dropping her clothes to the ground before she shifted into a giant wolf.

He scratched at the back of his neck before he laughed nervously feeling guilty for his presumptions. "Honestly…what am I supposed to think when a pretty woman asks me to ride her before she undresses?" he said as he pulled out a plastic bag from his backpack and tossed her clothes into it.

He checked her out from behind finding her figure very appealing. She caught him looking, and a faint smile curled upon her muzzle. He smiled pretending not to look as he stuffed her clothes into his bag before he tied her shoes into the netting on the back. He climbed onto her back unfazed with her being a giant white wolf; although, she noticed that either he weighed a ton or he had nothing but bricks in his backpack.


	2. Chapter 2 The Spirit Warriors

2\. The Spirit Warriors

Even though her opportunity to show off her speed became severely hampered, but she tried to take him to her special spot as quickly as she could regardless of the extra weight. "Just what the heck was in that backpack of his?" she thought as she leaped over rivers, streams, and gullies, and she wove around trees, snags, and rocky outcroppings. She stopped in a patch of old growth forest where stood a moss covered stump whose base was the diameter of a small school bus. Ferns and Fiddleheads poked up from the center of the stump. The giant log lay across a fissure where it provided shelter from the elements and maybe a romantic hideaway for two wolves to be alone.

Fen jumped off onto the stump where he pulled out her clothes and shoes handling them back to her after she reverted to human form. He looked around the mossy landscape and listened to the air rustling through the trees and the roaring of the waves off in the distance.

After he gave her clothes back, and she got dressed, she sat next to him on the stump. "So what really brings you out here? I doubt you came here to do some sightseeing"

He did not try to hide his interest in her knowing that the jig was up. "Well, a couple years back, there was like this huge swarm of newborns that came into my turf. I was only able to kill five of them before they scattered like cockroaches. The Elders are convinced that something big is going on and they have ordered me to come out here as back-up just incase"

She frowned and nodded. "Yea, we have a few run-ins with newborns around here. We had a heck of a time dealing with them" she muttered before she smiled. "So just how big is your pack? It must be super huge to scare off newborns"

He gave her a funny look, and he immediately had a coughing fit while muttering "One" in the middle.

She cocked her head cutely not sure if she was hearing things or not. "What was that? Are my ears playing tricks or did I really just hear you say just one?" she asked.

He nodded slowly before she stared at him in utter disbelief. He shrugged his shoulders not finding it to be a big deal. "I never said I had a pack did I? Though, I am not against starting one" he said while mumbling the last sentence to himself.

Her jaw hung open not sure what do think of it all. "Wow! You got to show us your strength now! I'm calling your bluff, mister!"

"Uh, Okay? If you're into that sort of thing then"

She gave him a tap of the fist into his shoulder getting a good laugh. Jacob kept pushing her to focus back on extracting more information from him. She did not like being used, nor did she like having them listen in on her budding relationship with Fen. "Do you fight vampires often?" She asked.

"Meh, only when they give me a problem. Trust me, when they start going on a biting spree, then it gives me a problem. I don't like townsfolk getting all paranoid and uptight. You know? They just become quickly irrational and form mobs just as fast. I like the slow easy life. Anything that interrupts my sanctity will have a whole world of hurt to pay. It'll cost more than an arm and a leg if you catch my drift"

"Hmm…well, I don't like them at all. Their presence made me a freak like I am today" She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

He looked at her strangely and caught up with her. "Uh, you care explaining that to me? All of it? You smell more of a wolf than a bat"

She winced and looked up at him hurt. "You see…the magic I inherited from my ancestors came out of hiding once vampires encroached upon our lands. I'm the first ever female werewolf here, and my life has been miserable ever since. I'm afraid I won't be able to bear children because of it"

"Hold on…If you are the first, how can you be certain that you won't be able to bear children?"

She looked towards the ground and gritted her teeth nervously. "My menstrual cycle stopped the first day I phased"

"Oh? So you've started your estrous cycle then?"

Her head snapped back up at him and her eyes widened in mortification. "My what!?"

He coughed awkwardly and squirmed about the details as he was not an expert on female werewolf reproduction systems. "You know? Instead of having your time of the month it becomes more of…a time of the year?"

She scowled at him. "I haven't bled in a couple years, genius!"

"Hey, I'm not a vet okay? All I'm staying is that it will happen…not like you magically change from one cycle to the next. There has to be like some amount of time for it to adjust" he said.

She looked at a rabbit hopping along without a care. "I guess…As long as I can have my own family I suppose being a wolf won't be that bad…" she said before she leaned up against him. "You know…I had a feeling my mate was going to be a wolf also. I can't see a human being durable for my needs"

"Heh heh, Well, I'm plenty durable. Just don't be surprised when you start having litters. I won't have any problem with sating your needs" he said before he caught her blushing. "You aren't a freak to me. To me, you are a beautiful, attractive, very fertile shewolf" He said with confidence.

She looked up at him and sighed peacefully feeling that her life was getting back on track. She got lost in his scent getting a feel for his lifestyle. He was clean, but he smelled of stream water. His musk had a soothing comforting effect on her, and she lightly dozed off listening to the strong rhythm of his heart. "Mmm, Don't give me too many" she said.

He closed his eyes taking the opportunity to meditate, but he would periodically open an eye to check his surroundings. He saw movement from afar and stared at it taking in a big whiff through his nose. He frowned and followed their moments before they disappeared deeper into the woods.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce her to us?" a woman's voice echoed through Leah's head.

She flinched and woke up looking around trying to locate this person. She clutched onto him hearing the woman's voice echo through the trees. She was everywhere but there were no scent. "Fen, Did you hear that? Am I going crazy?"

"That's my grandmother's voice"

She looked over at him in disbelief. "And what is your grandmother exactly?"

"I believe she's a raccoon today"

"What? Why are you talking in riddles" She mumbled.

"I'm right in front of you" the woman's voice said.

She looked over at a grey squirrel on its hind legs staring at them chewing on a filbert. There was no other creature around, and then it waved at them. She thought it was just a coincidence before approached them. "You found me" the squirrel said.

"Fen…that squirrel just talked!"

"No freaking way!" Her pack mates voices echoed in her head.

"Oh, you're a squirrel today?" Fen mumbled unsurprised.

"Your grandmother wouldn't happen to be a Spirit warrior is she?" Leah asked.

"Why yes! As a matter of fact, I am, quite a powerful one at that" The squirrel boasted before she pointed at Fen. "As a direct descendant of Kaheleha, He's not half bad either even for having something else to control constantly"

"Grandma!" He growled at her.

Leah looked at him suspiciously. "Something else to control? What do you mean by that? Controlling your wolf form shouldn't be all that difficult should it?" she asked.

"Wolf form? Oh, dear no. More like he is a wolf in human skin that gets loose a couple times a month. Though he has a knack for setting the wolf loose intentionally on occasion. We're always trying to keep him on a tight leash one way or another" The squirrel said.

"I see…so he's that kind of wolf" Leah muttered coldly.

"What did she mean by set it loose intentionally?" Seth asked.

The squirrel snickered and crawled up onto Fen's shoulder. "I think you know what I mean Seth"

Leah was caught off guard, and Fen looked at them confused. "Who's Seth?"

"He's my brother" Leah told him before her eyes widened. "You mean you can hear them?"

"Of course I can…All of you. Why do you act so surprised. Haven't you remembered the Quileute tales?" She answered.

"If you can hear me, then answer me this! You're here to make sure he doesn't lose control, aren't you!? What will happen if you aren't here and he does lose control?" Jacob raised his voice.

"Settle down there Jacob. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to give him my eyes and ears. For your information, there are many spirit warriors who have poured all their faith into my grandson and they will lean him their strength. I am offended that you would suggest that he wouldn't have any semblance of control…however…I wasn't expecting one of your own to imprint on him though. This is exciting and most fortunate. If you're willing to cooperate, I will tell you what Taha Aki told me" she replied.

"Okay, hold on. Did I miss something? Who is this woman and why are you all of the sudden talking about Taha Aki?" Sam's voice boomed joining in on the conversation.

"Apparently this woman is a spirit warrior, and Taha Aki sent her werewolf grandson over to help us in some battle" Jacob replied.

"Wait…when you say werewolf…do you mean like us or one that the Cullens and the Volturi are afraid of?"

"The last one"

"I was wondering why the Cullens took off so quickly"

"Yea…he has to be the real thing if that's the case"

"I have to go, my husband is due to come back! We'll continue this later!" His grandmother shouted. The squirrel on his shoulder reverted to its feral state and jumped off from his shoulder running up a tree in distress.

"Fen, do you know what's going on?" Leah asked him while she placed her hand over his.

"La Push is going to be attacked. Those parasites see you as a threat, and they are going to bring their best to exterminate you and anyone else who could pass down shapeshifting abilities" he explained.

"So in other words, they are going to kill our entire tribe" Jacob said.

"What?" Leah and her pack all shrieked.

"Is this guy strong?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea how strong he is, but he's quick…even in human form" Leah answered.

The two ravens from earlier landed in front of them and looked at them closely. "Oh, don't worry…he's very strong. With us, we'll make him invincible" Tami said. Fen rolled his eyes at them and growled lowly.

"Yes, his spirit is very powerful to be able to control the wolf inside. We've been planning with Taha Aki for this moment. He even mentioned Fen by name that he would be the one. We had no idea that he could do the things he could do. We knew that he was a werewolf, but not that he could change at will until the great wolf told us he witnessed such a feat during the newborn invasion. He knew about the Volturi, and he knew they would be back. It took us quite a while to track Fen down" His mother said before she jumped onto Fen's shoulder and eyed Leah.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leah muttered staring back at her uncomfortably.

His mother laughed. "Oh nothing…just thinking" she said before she sighed thoughtfully. "I'm just so happy for you two. Maybe now Fen won't disappear all the time"

"Mom, shouldn't we like get the elders' phone numbers now? You know, now that we know that there are members who had their blood awoken?" Tami asked.

"How are we going to write it down? It'll be fine, Fen can call us with the information we need" she said before she looked back at Fen. "We're going to have to return to our bodies now…You two wolves do what wolves do best"

"Killing things?" Fen remarked.

"What? No! I meant…nevermind. I have to go" she said before she flew off.

"You know he's not going to call" Tami muttered.

Fen laughed and leaned back up against a tree trunk. Leah looked back at him confused thinking he knew what was going on. "Fen…what was she talking about? What do wolves do best?" she asked.

He stretched and yawned before scratching at his chest. "Don't worry about it…she's just teasing us. My mom is just one of those types who would want her son to start having pups and a lot of them" he muttered which it made Leah begin to blush as she laid down resting her head into his lap.

"I hope you're right about the estrous cycle thing. I don't want any more disappointments" she muttered before she looked up at him reaching up to touch his face and smiled. "Well, I guess you're the only thing good to happen to me in a few years" she said. She began to pet him and scratch at his chest which he murred softly and went limp. "Did you let your wolf out?" she asked. He gave a slow nodded, and she noticed his eyes changed. She was jarred, but she observed his behavior while she tried to make sense of it all. "Weird…aren't you supposed to be feral right now and try to kill me?" she muttered. He glared at her before he closed his eyes.

"I am feral right now…I'm too relaxed right now to be killing anything. I'm sorry to disappoint you" Fen said with a slightly morphed voice.

"I'm not disappointed…just relieved" She said before she gave him a smooch. She was immediately embraced and he began to devour her face. She moaned gripping his chest before she pushed away gasping for breath. She could taste the danger, and her shirt could not hide how aroused she was. She bit her lip and dove in for more intimacy with her feral boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Bad Wolf

3\. The Big Bad Wolf

After a long making out session complete with biting and scratching, Leah had removed her shirt, but Fen had to put the brakes on anything going further. He stood up and looked off into the tree canopy to the east growling deeply but not in an erotic way like before. She looked up at him with great concern and immediately covered her breasts with her hands before standing up then huddling next to him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked before she noticed a vampire sickly smell. "How did I miss this?" she muttered to herself.

"I'm on my way!" Jacob told her telepathically.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, but he reached to squeeze her hand. She looked at him anxiously, but she saw confidence and an iota of indifference to the threat. "How can you be so calm right now?"

He shrugged and stood up. "We're being scouted not attacked"

She could not help but feel exposed and vulnerable with the enemy knowing a very intimate detail about her life. "How long have they been watching us?"

"A minute or so"

She got up and rubbed her arm feeling her skin crawl. "I thought they were all on vacation"

"They are on vacation…I don't know why he's not attacking 'em. That thing has information about you and him" Jacob told her telepathically.

"I trust his judgement, Jake. I don't need saving either!" She lectured him telepathically.

He looked up at her oddly and raised an eyebrow. "Vacation? You care filling me in?"

"What the Cullens'? They are nothing but trouble! They are the reason why we phased…"

"So did they sire all of those newborns then?"

"No, Victoria made them"

"So she's responsible then?"

"For what?"

"Drawing the Volturi over"

"What? No! They were drawn here by that Bella bitch" She muttered before finally she let out a frustrated scream. "Agh! Look! If it weren't for her being here, all of this wouldn't have happened!"

"I doubt that…Tch, I have no fucking clue who these people are I'm just really good at finding trouble, or it finds me. The point is…you cannot pit one thing to give you this result. It's an accumulation of little things that snowballed into this. You change one thing it might be a big change in one direction or the other, it might not make any difference at all. If not her, it would be someone else" he said before he stood up and placed a hand on her back. "Hey, but at least you got me out of it" He said cheerfully.

"Well that's true…but…I could do without smelling their stench?" she mumbled with her head down low.

"So those cowards have truly fled" the blonde vampire interrupted them with a Romanian accent. He and a brown haired gentleman with equally pale skin approached them. Leah clenched her fists and bared her teeth.

"Not you two again! How dare set foot on our lands!" She shouted pointing at them with rage.

The two held up their hands in the air watching Fen very closely uneasy as if trapped in an enclosure with a bear. "We have not come here to fight…we have come to give you proposition"

"Get lost! Before I rip off your heads!" Leah shouted.

Fen glanced over at her briefly making sure she saw his stern look. "What sort of a proposition do you have in mind?"

She gasped and stared at him in shock. "Don't! You'll just be making a deal with the devil! Are you listening!?"

Fen stared down the two vampires then began to smirk evilly. "Yes, but I don't think they heard you. Would you remind them who they're making a deal with?" he said, which the two looked at each other reluctantly before the blonde nodded. "Well?" he raised his voice at them impatiently.

"We're sorry…" The blonde one said.

"…You're behavior seems most peculiar for that of a typical child of the moon" the brown haired one said.

Fen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you done wasting my time? Why the hell would you approach me if you thought I was like the rest!?"

"Well…we know your brand of transformation. It isn't quick like that of the shapeshifter over there" The blonde one said gesturing towards Leah who had already phased into her wolf form.

"Moreover, you don't seem to feel threatened by us; we know you're hiding something" The brown haired one said. Leah glanced over at Fen with her ears pinned back whimpering feeling an unsettling chill blow through her fur.

"Before we discuss our proposal, we first would like a taste of whatever makes you so confident" The blonde one said.

Fen glared at them and growled lowly. "I ain't showing you anything" he said before he paused contemplating to himself. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Fine…before I unzip my pants you're going to need a yard stick" he said.

Everyone including Leah stared at him in shock and chagrin as approached the two vampires. "Excuse me?" They both muttered in tandem. If Leah could blush, she would be bright red right now. The two vampires looked at each other again awkwardly not sure how to respond to him as he walked past them.

"We aren't here to see you take your pants off!" The brown haired one shouted.

Fen stopped and looked back at them grinning. "You aren't? Then I guess I can't show you why I'm so confident now do I?" he said sarcastically before he glanced up at Leah and winked at her then held his hand up. "Give me five minutes…I'll have their asses clenched so tight they'll be shitting out diamonds" he said before he took off deep into the woods.

"Fen! Don't do anything stupid!" Leah shouted mildly panicked.

The two vampires chased after him, and Leah froze conflicted with her instincts and her pack mates wishing for her to follow, but she repeated Fen's words to Jacob and the others. "Five minutes…then I'll go"

Within that five minute time span bizarre occurrences began as the chill grew to an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Black clouds loomed overhead swirling and the trees above roared and swayed. Branches and moss fell all around with occasional popping and groaning. Thunder rumbled overhead, and Jacob grew very worried. "What's going on? It looks like the gates of hell opened from over here!"

"I don't know…the wind changed. I can't smell him anywhere!" Leah told him before she took off in the direction where Fen went. The farther she ran, the louder the wind got and the more crud fell from the trees. Eventually they were snapping like toothpicks and dirt blasted her eyes getting into her mouth making her choke. She stopped dead in her tracks disoriented not sure whether or not she was getting closer to him or wondering to her death.

The freak storm ended as quickly as it began, and what she saw in front of her was flattened timber oriented similar to that of a crop circle however instead it was with trees. In the center of the destruction was Fen with glowing eyes and looking much taller and more buff than he had before comparable to Jacob's stature. The two vampires picked themselves out of the debris. Their hair disheveled and caked with mud from head to toe. They stared at him speechless unsure what had just happened before they looked around dazed.

"Stefan, your arm is missing…" The blonde one said.

Stefan looked down at his stump then at his severed limb on the ground. "Did you see what happened, Vlad?"

"No…but I'm beginning to see how he could handle a handful of newborns, but I still don't know how" Vladimir said as he made an attempt to reach for Stefan's missing arm.

Fen crossed his arms over his chest standing in the blowdown menacingly. "So, do you require any farther demonstration…" he said in a monstrous threatening voice while brandishing his claws. "Imagine what I can do to a bunch of porcelain dolls when I'm just 30% transformed…or would you like me to finish quartering your friend at 10?"

Vladimir froze in his tracks and looked up at him timidly. "N-n-no, that won't be necessary"

Leah stared at him in horror watching him start to walk towards them slowly and menacingly while Stefan tried to repair himself. Fen growled lowly as he got up within striking distance from them. "Then what are you proposing?"

They both shivered wide eyed and struggled to form words. "The Volturi are only bringing their execution squad. With your help we can deal a crucial blow to their stranglehold over this world" Vladimir said before he reached into his pocket pulling out a picture of two young pale faced teenagers, a blonde haired girl and a brown haired boy.

"These two are your primary target. The girl induces a psychic pain while the boy has the opposite. With them out of the picture, the dominos will fall and…" Stefan said before Fen interrupted him.

"You've been following me haven't you?"

"Well we have heard about there being an unusual werewolf somewhere around this region they call the Big Bad Wolf" Vladimir said.

"We've left no stone unturned, no corner unchecked. We thought we had found him a couple of times. All have been disappointments, just the typical run-of-the-mill whiny melodramatic three nights a month monster" Stefan added.

"We were beginning to it were just a tall tale. Albeit it was just a stroke of dumb luck that we found you after one of our leads failed to produce. You have far exceeded all our expectations…and we know you aren't putting any effort in" Vladimir finished.

"A lead? You what do you mean? There's another werewolf somewhere around here?" Leah spoke up hiding her nudity behind a large toppled tree.

"It doesn't matter…he's a nobody. Just a dog who was nothing but bark and no bite" Stefan spoke up.

Fen reverted into his normal state. "What will you give me for my services?"

"We shall end the genocide on Werewolves. It is clear that the humans reproduce like rabbits…" Stefan said before Fen interrupted again.

"And?" He raised his voice with his arms crossed.

They looked at him confused. "What do you mean and? We'll leave you alone…what else do you want?" Vladimir asked.

"I want you to accept me as your Lord and Savior…" Fen added.

They both looked at him in disgust taking this to great offense. "You think we'd worship the likes of you!?" they both shouted at once.

Fen laughed evilly. "You don't have a choice. Either you admit that I'm bigger than you, I'll just catch and release those two darling little psychopaths for further fun and enjoyment. Afterall, if they come back, anyone with a trace of shapeshifter blood will have likely turned into a wolf once round two comes around. It be like a never ending cycle, But hey, at least you're immortal right…I guess would could wait another couple centuries?"

Leah's heart sank, but the two vampires growled and then shouted, "Enough! We'll do it!" they shouted.

Fen grinned. "That's the spirit…I knew that you could swallow your pride" he muttered before his amusement turned to a more serious matter. "Do you have information on when they'll arrive?"

"They will be here within a week…"Stefan said before they were soon joined by Jacob and Seth in their wolf form with Jacob baring his fangs at them.

"We shall take our leave…remember…you will have a week to prepare" Vladimir said before they both ran off and vanishing into the forest.

Jacob and Seth turned towards Fen extremely annoyed with him, and Fen stared them down unfazed. Leah came out and gave him a shove shouting, "What in the hell do you think you are doing!? How can you even say those things!? Would you really let them go!?"

Fen stared at her before he closed his eyes withdrawing a deep breath. After sighing heavily, he glanced over at Jacob and Seth. "I know what they want. I'm not anyone's attack dog. I take orders from no one…I do what I want" he said before he started to walk off.

Jacob reverted to his human form and shouted, "Well, you better learn how to take orders then!"

Fen stopped and looked back at him and laughed before he pointed towards himself with his thumb. "It must really bother you that you have zero control over me, don't it?" he said before Jacob took a step towards him.

Leah stood in front of him and blocked him off. "Don't…please don't fight him" she said nervously before she looked back towards Fen. "Your alpha voice is ineffective against a guy" she pleaded.

Two more wolves appeared from the forest and gawked at the destruction then towards Fen taking a few steps away from him as his lip curled. "What the hell are you two staring at!?" he raised his voice while he walked past them.

"Do you think that those two Dracula wannabes can be trusted!?" Jacob shouted.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid! I just wanted to see the little worms squirm. I've dealt with their kind before" Fen shouted with his back towards them. "I've got other things to worry about than a couple of reanimated cadavers. So unless you're not done being butt hurt, I would suggest you go back to the council and come up with a plan" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"It's that other werewolf they were tracking…isn't it?" Leah asked.

Fen stopped and looked back at her intensely. "Yea…I could smell one along my travels, but I don't know what business he has here"

"Is that why your family has been following you in astro form?" Jacob inquired.

Fen nodded before he turned away from them in deep thought. "Werewolves are very dangerous when they are in survival mode. If he's injured, he's going to be aggressive. Just keep in mind that all werewolves can transform when threatened. It won't be like those on full moons; however, the wolf inside them will take over in self-preservation. Don't seek him out…understood?" he muttered he will be took off into the forest towards his backpack. Jacob and his pack followed him.

Once he got to his supplies and Leah's clothes, Leah invited him to hop onto her back before she took off ahead of everyone heading straight for her mother's house with Seth trailing behind.

They both entered the backyard from the forest, which Charlie was in the dining room drinking a beer while chatting with Sue. He looked out into the yard at the two giant wolves and stood up muttering the words, "What the hell is going on now?"

Sue looked up out of the kitchen window noticing Fen jumping from her daughter's back confused but quickly grew excited rushing to the sliding glass door to greet them. "Charlie, go get them some clothes" she said shooing him off then she walked out onto the deck and immediately inspected him thoroughly. "So you're the one she has imprinted on? Where you from?" she asked.

Fen glanced at her with distrust initially and watched Charlie's movements through the glass door. Sue noticed him scanning the area, which she could tell he must have been through a lot. "Are you in the military?"

Fen shook his head, and Leah reverted into her human form coming up from behind and embracing him. "Mom, this is Fen. He's from the Puyallup Tribe…actually we imprinted on each other" she said before he glanced back at her and she smiled at him. "Right?" She asked before he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 Can I Keep Him?

4\. Can I keep him?

Charlie came back outside with a laundry basket filled with clothes before he took a look at Fen carefully. "So if he's a werewolf…why was he riding on her back?" he asked as Sue pulled Leah's clothes out from the basket. Seth reverted to his human form and pillaged the basket slipping on brown shorts.

"How would you know anything about him being a werewolf?" Sue asked.

"I heard you talking with Billy before that storm happened…" Charlie said before she interrupted him.

"No, we were talking about someone else" she raised her voice as she came over to her daughter handing over her clothes after she reverted to human form. She turned her focus back onto Fen not convinced that he was a werewolf, and he looked back at her uncomfortably.

Sue held her hand out with a weary smile. "He looks very handsome. Pleased to meet you!" she said before she immediately looked towards his hand in shock once it made contact with hers. She regained her composure and looked towards her daughter. "Is he or isn't he?"

Leah rubbed her arm and muttered, "Well, it's complicated. I mean he is one…but he's like a real one"

"Yea, he took on two vamps by himself and all he needed to use was his Spirit warrior tricks. Didn't even need to transform or touch them" Seth said before Leah looked over to shoot him a glare warning him to shut up.

"Spirit Warrior?" Sue muttered to herself.

"Mom, I think we need to have an emergency meeting. He says he's been sent here by Taha Aki to help us fight off the Volturi" Leah said.

"Taha Aki? Are you sure?" Sue said in disbelief.

"Mom, A squirrel talked to me, and Fen blew down an entire forest. Yea, I'm pretty sure" she muttered in annoyance. Sue walked back up the steps onto the deck, and Charlie got up close to her.

"So is he the kind of werewolf that transforms on a full moon?" Charlie mumbled, which she nodded quickly. He looked back up at Fen and leaned into the threshold. "Since when does that kind of werewolf blow down a forest?" he asked.

"Apparently this one does. I would guess that this ability stems from his Spirit Warrior powers. I'm pretty sure they normally can't do that, right?" Sue answered before she looked towards Fen. He shook his head before she began looking at him closely again. "I've always wondered what ever happened to the spirit warriors..." she said before Charlie interrupted her.

"Aren't you worried what will happen if the full moon comes out. It's in a couple of days isn't it?"

She looked back at him briefly before she leaned up against the railing. "I am, but I don't know why Taha Aki would send him if he knew that he could pose a threat to us. I guess maybe Fen can control it somehow. In the tales the Spirit Warriors could manipulate nature including animals…I don't know if that applies to the supernatural" she said still skeptical herself.

"That all depends…you have to be a very powerful and experienced spirit warrior to pull off controlling a 100% transformed werewolf for even thirty seconds…For me…I found a hack when it comes for controlling it for an entire night" Fen said as he walked up the steps on the deck with Leah very close by his side.

"A hack?" Sue muttered before her phone started ringing. It was her ringtone set for Billy's caller ID, and she calmly walked back into the kitchen and reached for her phone on the counter answering it.

"Can you tell whether or not he is one?"

"Billy…it's complicated" She answered before she looked back at Fen with her daughter leaning up rubbing her head against him affectionately like any shewolf would to her mate.

"What do you mean it's complicated? Either he is or he isn't"

"He can blow your house down!" Jacob muttered in the background.

"What? You guys can do that?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Jacob and Paul both shouted.

Fen sniffed the air and drifted into the kitchen. "Is that pulled pork?" he asked. Leah tried to pull against him before her feet started slipping.

Sue looked up and shouted at him. "They aren't ready yet! Get your paws off those pigs!"

He stopped enough for Leah to start tugging him away beyond an arm's reach from the family dinner like he was on a leash. Seth laughed at the sight, and Leah looked back at him trying to hide her smile. Fen shot him a look and growled lowly as he rushed up grabbing the top of his head. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"

Seth gulped and stopped laughing. "I just figured out why you're called the Big Bad Wolf" he said panicked. "You know…that was really badass what you said to those vampires…you had them scared"

Fen smirked at him getting up really close and staring him down intensely. "Well, flattery will get you everywhere. I know what you were laughing at…I can smell the fear in you"

Seth gulped with his back pressing back against his chair trying to get out of Fen's surprisingly strong grip. "You can't hear us talking can you?"

"I don't need a telepathic link to know what you're laughing at…you think that I'm going to listen to meaningless chatter?" he said before Leah slid her fingers around his trunk from behind and whispered into his ear lowly.

"Cut the big bad wolf act…we're all family whether you like it or not! I'd rather not have him piss himself" Fen relented as she gripped his chest firmly before she laid her head into his back. "You owe me Seth!"

"Yeah, It's a good thing you have him on a leash or I'd be in a…" he muttered before Fen growled at him ferociously eyeing him down. Leah was still trying to pull him back. "Duh, I mean we're family right?"

"You know some wolf parents will eat their own young" Fen said.

Seth whimpered and Leah sighed heavily. "He's not frail sickly pup! He just doesn't know when to shut up!" she muttered before she gave Seth a death glare.

"Point taken! Shutting up!"

"Yeah, I bet your pack mates are howling this up right now aren't they!? You know I really don't like having an audience. I don't think your brother was that smart enough to come up with that leash joke on his own" Fen said.

Seth tensed up and shivered. "Seriously! Can he hear us!?"

Fen glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think?"

"Then I'll teach them a lesson to never eavesdrop on us again" Leah said before she leaned up into his ear whispering, "I might like to get that yard stick to see how you measure up"

Fen flinched and looked back at her smiling mischievously. "Uh…you will only need it once I'm past 50%. I hope you like it rough?" he muttered back to her.

"Do your worst Big Bad" She whispered back pressing her forehead into the side of his head.

Seth looked at them confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business Seth!" She snapped at him.

"I'm going to fuck your sister in my werewolf form, Seth!" Fen shouted, which Charlie was outside within ear shot and spat the last swig of his beer in a huge spray before he started coughing uncontrollably. Sue facepalmed and shook her head at them.

She put her hand over the receiver and glared at him. "This isn't an appropriate thing to discuss at the dinner table" She said calmly. She looked outside at Charlie coughing and whipping his face off. "You alright?"

Charlie closed his eyes and nodded. "And, this is supposed to be the chosen one sent by Taha Aki? This has to be some kind of sick joke" he muttered. He came inside and sat back down still coughing.

"Well then have them come over they might want to learn about real werewolves too then" Sue suggested.

"I can already see this turning out to be a bad idea. They are nervous about him" Billy added.

"We're going to have to work with him. I don't understand how Jacob can let go of all his animosity towards vampires once he imprints, but when Leah imprints he's put all of that animosity towards Fen! He's being stupid. He doesn't know a damn thing about werewolves. Fen hasn't lied to us. He's just being an Alpha" Sue said.

"You do know an Alpha isn't really a thing right?" Fen spoke up. Leah let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at him. "But since I scare them so much, I guess that makes me the Alpha wouldn't it?"

Sue laughed hearing Jacob swearing on the other line, "He's no alpha! He's just a fucking asshole that needs to learn his place! He knows nothing about us or our ways!"

"I'm not so sure about that Jake…I think Fen might actually have an alpha voice. I mean, none of you all went to go look for the other werewolf" Seth said telepathically.

There was a long pause before Jacob smashed something. "He doesn't! That's not why we haven't started looking for it, Seth!"

"Well, we don't know anything about their kind. We kinda just needed to take his word for it" Embry chimed in.

"You mean you didn't feel it?" Seth asked which no one said anything.

"He's just really good at being as scary as hell" Leah finished.

"So can he hear us?" Seth asked.

"I think he might. If his grandmother can, then probably he could" She answered.

"Why can't he just say something?" Seth whimpered.

Leah gave Fen a nudge, and he looked at her confused before he wrapped his arm around her rubbing her shoulder. "He's not listening to us…he's probably listening you our parents talking" she explained.

Sue started slopping the meat onto the buns counting them before she looked back over at Fen nervously. "How many do you want?" she asked while holding her phone up to her ear with her shoulder.

"All of it" He replied. Sue rolled her eyes, and Leah slapped at him with her brother snickering at him. "I'm fine with whatever you give me. I can always go out and get a midnight snack" he said before Leah hit him again. "What? I can't grab a bite to eat?"

Sue glanced over at him and sighed heavily. "I'd rather you stay here until things cool down…I don't want you getting into fights with Jacob and the others" she said.

"It's not my fault they get butt hurt so easily" he grumbled to himself.

"Billy, we're about to eat dinner…we can talk more about werewolves at the meeting. Okay? Bye…" she said impatiently before she hung up. She sighed a bit in frustration with enduring another one of Billy's rants, but she took note at her daughter's effectiveness in getting Fen to behave to some degree as she coaxed him to sit. After Seth and Fen's extemporaneous eating competition, and their subsequent reprimand from Sue, Leah took Fen into her bedroom.

When he sat his backpack down, a smile started to creep upon her lips as she imagined what he did to Stefan and Vladimir. Now she had him all to herself and she could resume their romantic encounter fully aware with how dangerous he was. This only heightened her cravings. She walked up behind him and pressed him up into the wall looking into his eyes with hunger. He glanced back at her amused as she started to tug at his shirt lifting at it.

He growled at her seductively as she started kissing at his chest nibbling on him in various spots going lower as she went. She looked up at him unsure if he disapproved only to see him staring back attentively. She looking down at her target briefly took in a deep breath and let her hand wonder into his pants standing up to lock lips with his.

He knew what she was after and left her to explore. He closed his eyes and began to think to himself. "They know what we're doing don't they?" he asked.

She smiled already with her hands deep into his pants. "Oh they know…I don't know why you are so worried" she purred while she unbuttoned his pants curling her finger around him and massaging him encouraging him to grow turgid and rigid. "My Big Bad Wolf"

He scoffed at her while she pulled his boxers out of the way exposing his cucumber still swelling in her hand well past his navel. "I'd rather be given a BJ and not have the whole pack know about it. I don't do porn" he said which she smiled at him before got onto her knees, he cleared his throat nervously and stopped her. "Uh, maybe I should shower and make it presentable" he said. She let out a huff and he raised an eyebrow. "You know you can come in too right?"

"Fine, actually that sounds like a good idea" she mumbled before she turned around and walked off with a bit of sway in her hips. She stopped at the door and looked back at him laughing. "Why are you so stressed out? You smell really good"

"Psh, I'm not stressed out. I just want this to be a…pleasant experience…for you. I don't want to scare you" he muttered.

She shook her head at him as he tried to contain himself. "I say bring it on. I'm not some weak fragile girl. I'm a strong sturdy shewolf. I am supposed to be made for you"

"I know, I was only joking with you. Well the scaring part" he said as he got into his backpack and pulled out a sack of dirty stinky clothes. "Egh, these need to be washed" he said before pulling out fresh ones.

"Okay let's go" He said before she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom before anyone could see his erection.

Later when they showered, Seth and his packmates had the displeasure of hearing Leah's vivid internal monologue about sword swallowing and how amazing he tasted. He was then horrified with what his sister was doing to Fen or why she would do it, but he just had to endure for once his sister was happy. When they got out of the bathroom, Sue approached them and looked between them knowing what they did.

"We're going to need to get you two your own place" She muttered.


	5. Chapter 5 Failed Introduction

5\. Failed Introduction

Leah only nodded to her mother, and she kept her back pressed into his trunk doing her best to conceal her mates goods from her mother. "If I get one, I want it far away so nobody can hear us!" she said. Fen remained quiet looking between them awkwardly; although, Sue sighed heavily and left them. He was then yanked into her bedroom, which it was kept very cold. She was very neat and tidy. She had different motivational posters placed on the walls and a really nice bed. Lots of pillows and blankets with a wolf throw blanket on top.

He threw himself back into the pillows and bonked his head on something under them. He reached back and pulled out the big heft very intimidating red adult toy, which it took a minute for him to register what it was. "The fuck!?" he muttered. He looked towards Leah whose eyes were wider than dinner plates incredibly mortified that he found her stress reliever. He went back to staring at it piecing things together. "Is this a dil..." he muttered before she snatched it out of his hand and tossed it into her dresser drawer burying it under her unmentionables.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute worried about what he would say after seeing it. She could not bare to look at him, but he chuckled to himself deeply seeing her withdraw her arms in towards her body submissively as if trying to look smaller. "So that's why you weren't afraid of it...you had practice" he said seductively.

"It's not funny...you weren't supposed to see that!" she spoke harshly towards him.

He rolled his eyes and got up out of bed coming up behind her and grabbed either side of her shoulders dominantly. "So? You think I'm jealous of a puny thing like that?" he asked before he leaned in and his voice changed letting his wolf loose. "Let me show you how much bigger I can get" he said squeezing her shoulder. She looked back into his yellow eyes and knew she was in trouble. What was worse was she wanted it, and he knew it. She meekly dropped her towel and backed into him biting her bottom lip feeling fur up against her back. She grew more excited feeling his large canines grazed the flesh on her neck. She reached around raking her nails into the fur on the back of his neck as he reached around taking possession of her breasts with his large paws kneading them masterfully.

She did not dare to look back at what he had become, but she knew he was more beast than man now. She felt so tingly, wet, and uncomfortably empty craving for the void to be filled and occupied, and it was much worse than it had been since imprinting. She did not know what this feeling was. It felt different...like her mind was rewired to create any opportunity to get bred by her mate. "I-I think...I think I'm in heat" she muttered.

"I know...I can't bear to ignore anymore! I won't squander this opportunity to give you what you've always wanted!" He spoke with a growl. His deep heavy breaths blew hot air into the back of her neck almost borderline panting. No it was exactly what it was. When he grabbed her hips, it was all over. She could not escape his grasp, so she accepted her fate spreading her legs and tried to relax knowing this was probably going to hurt.

After Fen ravaged Leah, He had fallen into a deep sleep on Leah's bed sprawled out in exhaustion. Leah was surprised with how quickly he fell asleep, but she place her hand beneath her belly button towards her pelvis rubbing it and groaning in discomfort from the aftermath, but she sighed in ecstasy feeling her womb and libido sated...for now. She give the beast a vigorous rub down very pleased with his performance and restrain. He hooked his arm around her basking asserting his claim over her while enjoying probably the best sleep, and she in turn showered him with kisses and affection.

As the hours past, He murred deeply periodically while laying perfectly still not moving a single muscle. She could tell he was still feral even after he had reverted; however, this time she was not as worried as the first time.

Seth, Charlie, and Sue spent their time setting up the backyard for their secret meeting with Seth stuck in a zombie trance knowing his sister's serendipity with Fen. Jacob and Embry arrived extremely early to help out, which they left to do another round of shopping dragging Seth along with them to distract him for a bit. As the sun was beginning to touch the horizon Seth and the others came back, and he ended up bringing his girlfriend, Tabitha, back from Forks to attend tonight's meeting. She was a cute curvy woman of the Hoh tribe in her early 20's. She was dwarfed compared to the likes of Seth, but she did seem very happy to be around him.

They lit up a fire pit, and Tabitha went overboard on making snacks knowing how much Seth and the others ate, though she never knew why fully. Surprisingly Fen did not move when the aromas of smoked salmon and barbecue drifted into the dark room. Leah was feeling peckish, and she grew worried that he was not moving even now. "Are you okay Fen? Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Fen kept his eyes closed and rolled over facing towards her. "I'm just sore…I'm not moving" he said.

"Fen…it's been four hours. Shouldn't you have healed by now?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a stern look. "Healing takes energy…I was low on energy when I summoned the mesocyclone"

"But, why are you hurt? Did those two bloodsuckers actually harm you?" she asked.

He looked away and shook his head slowly. "No…It's just forcing my body to transform repeatedly…it puts great deal of strain on my body and energy resources. I haven't slept for two weeks. I've just been getting by with caffeine and ibuprofen…"

Leah glared at him and sat up. "Let me guess…the pain killers wore off then?" she raised her voice in disgust. "I can't believe that you've done this to yourself! You need to eat!" she said before she could hear Rachel's car pull up along with others. She grumbled to herself and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to bring you some food and some pain killers…I'll be right back. You should have told me that this would happen to you before we had sex. Honestly you need to be more careful, for my sake. " she told him before she left leaving the door ajar.

Fen growled to himself lowly. "I can't fight biology!" he shouted back.

Jacob and Sam's pack gathered at the edge of the backyard, and Sue got Leah distracted by having her greet Billy and Rachel. Seth quietly went to Leah's room and pushed her door open. "Hey Fen! Get your lazy but up and say hi to everyone!" he shouted.

Fen's eyes opened glowing ominously like the high beams from a pair of headlights off a possessed car staring down at him. Seth slowly and awkwardly closed the door not saying a word. He turned and was startled when he saw Tabitha staring at him only a foot away. "Is he still sleeping?"

Seth nodded before she reached for the door knob. He quickly grabbed her hand and looked very anxious. "Um…I wouldn't go in there…he's naked" he muttered.

Leah saw them by her door and quickly made her way over getting into Seth's face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave him alone!" she scolded him before she walked back into the kitchen to resume her quest for food and medicine.

Fen got up out of bed in a very foul mood and took the opportunity to go and investigate Sam's pack, which Seth immediately grew extremely nervous following him outside in an attempt to dissuade him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to say hi to everyone just like you said"

"Uh, you can pick on me if you want" Seth said taking a step in front of him.

"I could, but since you're so nervous, I'm just going to choose not to" Fen muttered side stepping him.

"Please don't!" Seth whimpered and looked towards Jacob for help, but Jacob secretively wanted to see them go at it, which Seth shouted. "Hey! Aren't you going to stop him?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and watched with the rest of his back. Sam's pack were already sizing Fen up and laughing at amongst themselves. "Why is he so short?" Paul asked.

Fen pointed over at Seth as he got beside him casually. "Hey, you know I'm just as tall as he is!" Seth put his hand to the top of his head and tried measuring barely scraping past Fen's hair. "Um, almost as tall. The point is, I'm not short"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "The way I've heard you talk, you'd have to be taller than Jacob!"

"Nope, I just have bigger balls than he does" Fen retorted which Jacob scowled at him beginning to regret his decision to forgo any action, but Sam's pack immediately went from laughing at Fen to laughing at Jacob; however, Fen did not stop there. "What happened to your shirts? Did…you wax your bodies? What's up with that? Did you lose a bet or something?" he asked.

They all gasped and stared at him in shock. "N-n-no! We just get so hot that we can't stay in our clothes and…" Paul shouted before he clenched his fist.

"That doesn't explain your lack of hair. It's okay, I won't tell anyone that you aren't a wolf or a man" Fen continued before he noticed Paul white knuckling. "What you mad? At least Leah can take the heat? You gunna take a swing at me, bro?"

"Paul! Don't do it! He's only trolling us!" Jared warned. Paul's nose flared and snarled at him. "Paul! Don't! You don't want to upset Leah! We've worked on this! Breathe through your nose buddy!"

Tabitha watched from the door anxiously then looked over at Leah opening the door to her now empty room. "Um, Leah! Your boyfriend is picking a fight with Paul!"

Leah immediately looked out through the windows and bared her teeth before she growled lowly hoping that nothing stupid would happen. "Are you kidding me!? I can't leave him alone for two minutes can I!?" she grumbled before she handed Tabitha the plate.

"Damn it Paul! He's only joking!" Rachel shouted.

Sue looked over and sighed rolling her eyes. "Someone's going to get hurt" she muttered under her breath.

Fen gave Paul a cheeky grin before Leah ran over to the edge of the deck jumping the railing. "Fen! What in the hell do you think you are doing!?" she shouted standing with her arms cross coupled with the death glare.

Fen looked back at her and gulped. "Uh…making friends?" he said innocently. There was a loud pop, and Fen's head twisted and jerked around violently. He hopped a few steps using the moist soil to dampen the blow to his noggin.

"Ow, fuck!" Paul shouted as he grabbed his hand.

Fen rubbed the back of his head, and Leah stormed over at him. "Fen this is not how you make friends! I heard what you said!" she shouted as she jabbed her finger into his sternum. She glanced over at Paul's swollen messed up hand, and she grew very concerned and looked back at her boyfriend setting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you…okay?" she asked softly.

"Not sure…my ear is still ringing though" He muttered as she felt the back of his head.

Leah glared over at Paul. "You're lucky he's a werewolf or I'd tear you a new asshole" she shouted before she glared at Jacob. "You knew this was going to happen. Idiot! Oh that's right! You're too scared of him to do anything!" she shouted which he glared back at her.

"I'm not afraid of your stupid ass gimpy boyfriend" Jacob retorted.

"He's not a gimp. He only walks funny because of his third leg" she said smirking at him. He stared at her and not wanting to go any farther, and the rest of them busted out in laughter. She glared at Fen and grabbed his shirt collar. "You should have stayed in bed like I asked you to!" She turned her ire onto Seth. "And you shouldn't have woken him up!" she shouted.

Sue walked out with Rachel carrying a first aid kit, and Billy looked rather annoyed with the dysfunction, but Old Quil chuckled taking great interest in Fen. Leah looked over at the elders nervously about their impressions on him. "Jesus, Fen! Do I have to keep my eye on you at all times?" she asked as she reached around checking his head.

"Wow, he can really take a punch. Paul really didn't hold anything back didn't he?" Seth asked.

"Shut up, Seth!" Leah shouted.

"Shutting up..." He muttered.

"Yep, it's broken. I hope you all are satisfied" Sue scolded them as she before glanced back at Fen specifically. "Can you at least try to dial down the wolf behavior down? You don't have to have it turned all the time" she asked him. Fen stared at her like she made an absurd and unreasonable request.

"Does he phase?" Jared asked.

"Wanna see?" Fen asked.

Leah and Sue both glared at him and raised their voices at him, "Absolutely not!"

"He doesn't listen well does he?" Sam asked.

Sue gave Sam a look finding his comment very hypocritical, but she said nothing. Fen smirked at them with amusement as he dusted himself. "I wasn't going to. Besides, it would be extremely slow and painful for me to force a transformation" he reassured her.

"Tch, like pain doesn't stop you from doing stupid things, now does it?" Leah muttered.

Jacob growled at him. "Maybe…or is it because you'll lose control and go on a killing spree!"

Fen immediately took offense to that talking point and pointed at him viciously. "Okay! Where the hell do you get your information from? Those Cullens? I spent more than twenty years mastering this among other shit. How long have you spent being the diet coke of werewolves? Huh? A couple years? Fuck off!" he shouted before he glared at him. "You're no wolf! You're nothing but their lap dog! Your damn yapping was adorable at first, but now it's beginning to piss me off!"

"Guys! Please stop fighting" Seth begged getting in between them and placing his hand on Fen's chest assisting his sister. "We're all supposed to be on the same side right?...right?" he muttered shifting his eyes back and fourth. "...Right?"

"Watch it Seth...you don't want to get too close to a wild animal" Jacob muttered glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Why don't you ask Leah what happened the last few times I let my wolf side take over? I bet you already know what I did to her" Fen retorted.

Leah frowned glancing over at Fen before she gave Jacob the most disdainful glare ever. She stood even closer to Fen reaching around and clutching onto his chest partly to show her love for him, but also to restrain him better. "Why are you so scared of him, my fiancé? He's supposed to be on our side" she said before she turned towards him and bit her lip starting to feel the return of her desires and cravings for him now seeing how much fear and anxiety her future husband could bestow in her current and former Alphas. She knew now why she imprinted on him with that simple premise. "He's going to stay here whether you like it or not!" she said before she touched his chest. "Let's go…your food is getting cold" she said before she wrapped her arms around his and walked him back towards the house.

Seth walked behind them watching Fen looked over at Sam giving each other death glares. Leah noticed and pulled herself tightly against Fen drawing his attention away. "Your ex I take it?" he asked.

"Yea, don't mind him. It's all water under the bridge"

"I'm minding him a lot" he muttered to her, but he mouthed off, "Do you wanna die?" to Sam.

Sam mouthed off, "I'll fuck you up", which all of Sam's pack watched on helplessly.

Leah stopped at the base of the stairs and tightened her grip on Fen's arm once more, and she shot death beams from her eyes at Sam. "Seriously! Stop! Both of you!"

Billy scooted up to the steps of the deck and Old Quil stood beside eagerly. "So you're the big bad wolf I've been hearing about" he interrupted as he reached out to shake his hand. Fen stared at him and hesitantly shook his hand after Leah growled at him. Old Quil smiled from the heat of his hand confirming a hypothesis he had formed with Fen's kind. "There's no denying it, William…he has the same fever as Jacob…but there's something else. Electricity"

Billy looked towards him puzzled and reached over grabbing Fen's arm, which he pulled his arm away weirded out. Leah looked between them and started touching Fen's hand. Seth touched Fen's hand making him squirm more and growl lowly. "Electricity? What do you mean?" Billy asked.

Old Quil gave a moment to soak all the information in before he recollected the other stories. "It was said that if you were in the presence of a powerful spirit warrior that you could feel your hairs stand up. Kaheleha could glow and cast pillar of light into the sky. They would use their light as a beacon to guide lost fishermen to the harbor after dusk"

Leah looked towards Fen and beamed with pride. "I bet he could do that no problem"

"Do you think he's powerful enough to control the wolf inside him?" Billy asked.

"It's hard to say…I don't think he even bothers. The wolf has been more controlling him in the form he is in now" He said partly as a joke.

Sam and Jacob both looked towards Fen with contempt, and their pack mates still watched on in the shadows worried. Fen looked back and growled at them. "What do you want to go at me!? I'll take you all on!" he shouted

A Barred owl swooped down from the trees and perched itself onto Fen's shoulder catching all of them off guard except for Fen who reached over trying to tug at its talons from digging deeper into his flesh.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go! Let go!" He shouted.

"Are you going to stop being rude?" The owl said.

Fen did not say anything which prompted the owl to dig her claws deeper causing him to screamed out, "Ow! Fuck!" Tabitha, Rachel, and the others looked towards Billy and Old Quil wondering if they had heard the owl speak too, but Old Quil chuckled to himself as the owl started biting at Fen's ear. Leah watched on helplessly listening to the owl scold and chastise Fen for him being difficult, but after he gave an insincere apology did the attack stop.

"Um, are you his mother, his grandmother, or his sister?" Leah asked.

The owl looked towards Leah and jumped onto the post to the railing. "I'm his grandmother" she said before she glanced back at Fen about to attack him again. "You never called us! We heard on the news about a tornado in La Push! We all thought that you were dead!"

Leah blushed and rubbed her shoulder. "Uh, I'm sorry…Fen and I were kind of…"

His grandmother looked back towards her and laughed at the thought. "Well of course you two were…that's what wolves do best after all…but he knew he needed to call us after something big like…" she said calmly before she shouted out loud at him in frustration. "…summoning a god damn tornado!"

Fen closed his eyes and drifted into his happy place for another round of tongue lashing. "Do you know how incredibly stupid that was! You drained all what little mana you had left that you were supposed to be saving!" she continued on.


	6. Chapter 6 Tainted Blood

6\. Tainted Blood

After Fen was finished being scolded by his grandmother, Sue walked up the steps quietly and looked at the talking owl. Fen had sat down as far away as possible from everyone on the deck rubbing his head vigorously at the onset of a migraine and Leah sat beside him. His grandmother turned towards the elders and sighed. "It may be true that grandson doesn't put his wolf in a cage, but…it was a sacrifice given so that my grandson isn't put in a cage on full moons…both literally and metaphorically. Luckily for you his temperament doesn't change much on those nights" she said before she looked back towards him.

"He doesn't like being around people nor does he trust them. He may be a handful, but he's a good kid. Just give it time and you'll see. You know, sometimes he's just too smart for his own good…" she mumbled. She looked back at the Elders and hopped on over to them with her wings extended keeping her balance. "My name is Ruth, I look after the supernatural affairs around the Salish Sea. We are a partners with the collaborative who are comprised of many supernatural beings and gifted humans. We had encountered a couple of Romanian Vampires not too long ago, which they informed us that there were rumors that the Volturi were going to cleanse La Push of all shapeshifter genes. We had all our operatives tied up with making a Soylent Green bust, so our resources are stretched a bit thin. Since we are dealing with a collection of the most gifted vampires, we couldn't have just anybody come here. We needed our best. My husband said that Fen was the one to deliver the finishing blow" she said before Paul interrupted.

"You're lying! You said that Taha Aki sent him"

She looked towards Jacob, Sam, and the others. "I did didn't I? You know it's rude to interrupt people especially your elders" she said.

Sam and Jacob stared at her dumbfounded. "So what you're saying is…You're married to Taha Aki? The Fourth Wife? But then why is he not like us?" Sam asked.

She grew annoyed with them interrupting her with their questions and lack of respect to an elder. "If you want to know why he's not a shapeshifter like you…it was because his father's experiment in making the perfect werewolf. He has bitten many before my daughter became his tamer" She raised her voice with disdain. She sighed heavily before she got lost in thought. "It can't be helped, what's done is done…his father hasn't bitten anyone else since" she muttered.

"The Perfect Werewolf?" They all muttered to each other looking towards Fen.

"Tch, what makes him so damn perfect?" Sam muttered.

Fen glared back at Sam and Jacob. "Nothing in this world is perfect, you dumbfucks…" he muttered. Leah slammed her fist into his chest and growled at him. He looked at her still annoyed then at the others and crossed his arms over his chest and sank down low into his chair. "Well they are…" he grumbled even more.

Leah got up and sighed heavily going over to the table where Tabitha and Seth sat, which his food and medicine remained there untouched asides from a couple of yellow jackets that she waved off. After she grabbed a mountain dew from the cooler, she came back and slammed it and the plate down onto the table. "Just shut up and eat! And take these pills!" she shouted.

Fen stared at the can for a couple seconds and reached for it grimacing as he clenched his fist. He stopped and looked towards Seth pushing the can to the end of the table. "Hey Seth, can you show off how strong you are and open this can for me? My hands are really messed up right now"

"Oh! Sure thing buddy!" Seth said without hesitation. Leah looked annoyed that he did not ask her to open the can for him, but the reason became apparent once the can exploded into his face. Leah and a couple others started to snicker. Seth yelped after having managed to get some spattered into his eyes, and he started to tear up from the burning sensation from the acids. He sat the can down and rubbed his eyes with his arms wincing.

Tabitha went to his aid and pulled his arm away. "Are you okay hun? Oh my goodness! Your eyes!" she said before noticing they had turned red.

"Yea, I'm fine! It just stings" He muttered keeping his eyes closed.

"You knew it was going to do that didn't you?" Leah whispered into Fen's ear.

"Heh, heh, he did watch you slam it onto the table didn't he? Why didn't he point it away from himself?" he commented.

After Seth sat back down, Fen started to eat while the meeting continued. Sam and Jacob remained in the yard staying in the shadows while their imprintees sat on the tables on the well-lit deck staring at the talking owl believing the premise that magic and the supernatural existed.

"As I was saying, my husband thought it would be a good idea that we train some of you how to utilize your spirit warrior powers. If it's alright with you, I would like for Fen to show Jacob and the other wolves how to utilize these powers fully in combat" She said.

"I've already seen what his powers can do! He doesn't have to show us!" Jacob protested.

"No…No you have not…you have only seen the tip of the iceberg. Any spirit warrior can summon a whirlwind if they are strong enough" She said before she looked towards Fen. "Do you have a blindfold?"

He stared at her with spaghetti hang from his mouth before he figured out what she was going to have him do. "Uh, now?"

"Yes now!" she raised her voice before he stuffed a bread roll into his mouth and went to his backpack inside. He pulled out bandaging and began to wrap it around his head covering his eyes. "Hey, a little help please?" he said with the bread roll muffling part of his speech.

Leah naturally came over to assist him while his grandmother flew over towards Jacob and Sam. "How about you two spar with him…since you two are obviously the biggest and strongest, I trust that you can give him a little trouble" she said rather sarcastically with her reasoning. "Though I'm pretty sure he's not gotten through being burnt out, so this should me more of a fair match up" she mumbled.

"If he's hurting, why do you make him fight?" Jared asked.

"He's used to much worse. His will is incredibly strong, and he can fight mid transformation if need be. Something that is more painful than childbirth only it's over your entire body!" She commented.

"How would you know a thing like that?" Jacob asked.

"I've given birth before, and I've had the displeasure of possessing his father one full moon…I can't describe it. I can only imagine that this is the same pain that he goes through…I've never seen him ever push himself past 30% though" she said before she drifted into deep thought.

Old Quil stroked his chin with intrigue trying to recollect on any oral stories passed down. "Are you watching this William?"

Billy nodded, and Rachel glanced over at them. "Is he going to only rely on scent and sound to fight?"

Once Leah got Fen blindfolded, Fen leaped over the railing of the deck and landed on his feet. Everyone immediately got close to the railing and saw Fen reach into his pocket for earbuds and placed them into his ear before plugging it into his phone. "Siri, play who's afraid of the big bad wolf remix" he told his phone.

"Ok!" His phone said as he walked out to a spot twenty feet away from the two who had already ditched their clothes and transformed; however, Fen was standing with his back turned towards them.

Jared looked towards Embry and nudged him. "Watch this! I bet Fen is going to open a can of some kind of Wolf fu whoop ass on them"

"Psh, He's going to get torn to pieces" Paul said while rubbing his swollen hand.

Charlie and Sue both walked up to the railing briskly with Emily tailing behind having a mild panic attack. "What on earth? Is he really going to fight them without his eyes and ears!?"

"Just watch…he'll be alright" Old Quil assured her.

"…but…this fight doesn't sound fair!"

"You're right, Jared and Paul might have to jump in…Seth might even" Leah muttered.

"No…I'm good. I like to keep my arms attached to my body" Seth said nervously standing beside his beloved Tabitha.

Ruth grew irritated with Sam and Jacob standing around, and she flapped her wings trying to get their attention. "Well? Are you going to go at him? He's waiting!" Ruth squawked impatiently.

Jacob looked at the owl confused not feeling right seeing that Fen was not even transformed nor facing the right direction, but Sam growled and immediately charged after Fen determined to see if he was deserving of Leah. When Sam got within three feet away, Fen jumped out of the way, and Sam missed biting his neck within a couple of mere inches. Sam swung around and slid to a stop before he charged again with similar result.

Everything looked like a comedy of errors for Sam instead of any real superhuman effort for Fen. It just looked like he was dancing to whatever music he had playing on his playlist. Jacob watched on baffled before he took a few cautious steps forward. "Yes, Jacob…he's capable in fighting back" Ruth assured him.

Paul growled and looked at his hand in anger thinking that maybe Fen allowed himself to be hit just to make him look like a wuss. Jared stared to laugh at Paul's realization that he was being baited into punching Fen. Leah watched from the deck smiling hoping to see if Fen would stop playing, but of course he could not hear them with his earbuds on.

Things started to heat up when Jacob charged after him after waiting for him to dodge Sam's run. Instead of going for a bite, he whipped his tail around so when Fen dodged, Jacob's rear checked Fen in the shoulder knocking him off balance. Fen hopped around trying to slow his momentum, which Sam took the opening for an opportunity to go for another bite. Fen fell to the ground, which ended up causing Sam to miss a fourth time. Jacob jumped at Fen slamming his paw down to the ground. Fen rolled off to the side avoiding getting pummeled into the ground.

He noticed that Fen's body and muscles had grown larger as he got onto all fours and jumped back up onto his feet. This was when things took a horrific turn as Fen unleashed his aura and giving off a cyan and purple iridescent glow which took up his entire field of view flickers of black flames licked up all around him. The most disturbing part of his aura was an ominous shadowy figure of a wolf that was several times larger than Jacob looming over Fen. He could have sworn that he heard a growl coming from it and its eyes aglow an intense yellow. Everyone was awestruck and/or terrified to see such a tremendous beast. Sam and Jacob froze in their tracks briefly feeling a sense of dread hoping that whatever it was did not manifest itself into physical form.

"What the heck…is that?" Seth muttered.

"It's the wolf inside Fen" Old Quil stated.

"This is so freaky!" Rachel muttered.

"Fen! You're pushing yourself too far!" Ruth shouted.

The massive flare up dispersed like a ball of flame, which only his hands kept glowing. He rushed Sam and delivered a devastating palm strike to his chest sending a shockwave of debilitating pain rippling through his chest cavity. Sam instantly reverted into human form and fell to the ground screaming and grabbing at his heart, and Jacob went in to attack only to have Fen give a Nakadaka ken strike to his snout.

"Sam!" Emily shouted rushing to his aid. Sam clutched her leg white knuckling, and his pack mate started to think that he was in actual trouble.

Jacob yelped at the stinging pain searing through his nose bringing tears to his eyes. Jacob's pack mates could feel his pain, and most of the others could only imagine what he was going through. "Oh…that's fighting dirty!" Jared said rubbing at his nose.

Jacob reverted into his human form wallowing in pain while Fen wondered back over to the deck popping his earbuds out humming to himself. Sam was still on the ground in rolling around on the ground moaning in pain, and Jacob looked over at him very concerned. "I feel like my heart exploded. Am I going to die?" Sam told everyone telepathically.

"It's his heart!" Emily shouted.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jacob muttered glancing back at Fen with disgust.

"I hurled my mana into his chest…isn't it obvious?" Fen said apathetically.

"You could have killed him!" Jacob shouted, which Fen started laughing at him. Jacob snapped ran up to him and grabbed Fen by the throat shouting as he lifted him off the ground, "What do you think is so damn funny about that!?"

"You lack of knowledge of mana is comical…but I could show you something more fatal if you want to experience it first-hand" Fen said before his calm relaxed demeanor turned homicidal.

"That's enough you two!" Sue shouted.

"Fen don't! You've done enough!" Ruth shouted before he delivered a mana charged kick up into Jacob's solar plexus causing him to immediately release Fen as a reflex and clutch his gut in pain then collapsed to his knees in agony. Fen removed his bandages and grabbed Jacob by the neck giving murderous intent.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me like that again!" his muttered in a very deep ferocious beastly growl. Leah ran over to intervene, but she stopped after Fen released Jacob on his own. "Your friend will live" he spoke less harshly. Sam sat up still clutching his heart and out of breath staring at him dazed. Emily knew that the worst had passed, but she glared at Fen for causing her husband so much pain.

Leah watched Fen noticing that he was walking in pain even worse than before, which she stopped him and looked up at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he grumbled.

"You didn't have to push yourself that far" She said as she held onto his arm and noted that he did not have the strength to pull against her, and he actually winced with her touching him lightly. He jerked his arm away from her and continued up the stairs. "Fen…" she whimpered.

Ruth flew back over to the elders as Fen leaped onto the deck. "As you can see…there's much Fen can teach them. I believe there's something you can teach him as well"

"How long will it take him to recover from this?" Leah asked her.

Ruth watched him struggle to sit down on a chair, and she too got worried. "I'm not sure…if he remained in his base state he can recover overnight…but…ever since he has merged with his wolf…he's been plagued with chronic pain…this may not even be his base form anymore" she postulated.

Fen gave her a look wishing for her to drop the subject, which Billy began to suspect that Fen was hiding something. Leah cozied up beside Fen and started massaging his back. Sam got up with Emily's assistance and walked back to the deck.

"How long will it take to teach us to do what he just did?" Sam asked.

"Years…for most, but we can teach you how to sense mana in a month or two" Ruth explained.

"We don't have a month…they will be here in a week! You mean to tell me that all we need is Fen and you all in order to beat them?" Sam said skeptically before he glanced over at Fen. "I know that he's strong! But how long can he last!? He can hardly move now!"

Fen growled and stood up defiantly ignoring the screaming pain going through his body. Leah glared at him and pulled him down into the chair. "This isn't resting, hun!" She said firmly. She rolled her eyes at Sam. "You didn't last that long against him! I of all people should know that he's got an overabundance of endurance and stamina" she said before she glanced back at Fen with a satisfied smile.

Ruth looked between Fen and Leah, and she started to get a feeling that it was not the vampires who got her grandson sore. "I would suggest you stay in human form when you sleep together…only until everything gets resolved" she said which Leah looked towards Fen and bit her lip snickering with a blush.

"Well that's a bummer" She muttered as she stroked his jawline. "I guess you'll have wait on ravaging me again" She said seductively while he shifted around in his seat.

"Will his powers be able to be passed down to their children?" Sue asked Ruth.

"Yea, if I bit them"

"You aren't biting our children, Fen!" Leah muttered finally getting him to sit back down.

"How about we leave it up to them?" He said before he scratched the side of his head when she shook her head at him.

"Their children will be very powerful…even without a werewolf boost" Ruth said.

"You don't eat people do you Fen?" Sue asked.

"Not recently" Fen said.

"What do you mean recently? How recent?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I killed a man who tried to rob me at gunpoint a few weeks ago. I wasn't going to let the body go to waste. I gave the bastard three chances to run away…wait" he muttered before he counted his fingers. "Whatever how many bullets were in his clip he emptied. I ripped his arm off, and he bled to death"

Jacob and the others were speechless, Leah took a deep breath. Sue shrugged this off and cleared her throat. "Fen, when was the last time before that?"

"Uh, about ten years ago. That time it was a poacher killing all my food"

Sue looked towards Ruth. "You know about this?"

"We've investigated it thoroughly…he does have a right to defend himself and livelihood" she said before Billy interrupted.

"Yes, well…if he's going to live here, he is forbidden to kill humans, under any circumstances!" Billy said making sure to put emphasis on the any part.

"Wait…live here? Why? I was only told to get rid of the Volturi threat. That's it…No one said anything about living out here"

"You're going to live here and you're going to like it! That shewolf beside you cannot leave here, and she has imprinted on you…your fate is sealed" Ruth raised her voice.

"We would be honored to have you stay and be a part of our family" Sue added before she looked towards her daughter smiling. "I haven't seen my daughter this happy in a long time" she said.

"We have a few additional conditions on top of your stay here…do not try to agitate or anyway antagonize the Cullens…" Billy shouted.

"Aww, that's no fun" Fen muttered before he gave them a stern look. "You know, they will seek me out, so…"

"No! As long as you stay on this side of the treaty line they won't. I don't care what fun is. I don't want the whole town getting destroyed" Billy said before he sighed wearily.

"We can find you something productive to do to keep you busy" Sue chimed in.

"I think in about nine months he won't have much time to be antagonizing anyone" Ruth added. Sue snickered as they both looked towards Fen and Leah whom she shifted around uncomfortably and she blushed diving her face into Fen's chest embarrassed that they knew she was in heat, and she trying to have a baby with Fen after only knowing him for one day.


	7. Chapter 7 The Collaborative

7\. The Collaborative

Fen was not ashamed with what went on between him and Leah, and he reached around gripping her shoulder looking down at her amused while petting the back of her head. "Did you forget that you're a wolf, Leah?" He asked, which she only looked up at him shaking her head with a faint smile before returning to her refuge into his chest rubbing her face into him taking in his scent.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest giving things farther thought. "He does make a good point. He might draw more vampires here once the rumor spreads about some of the most powerful vampires ever were taken out by nobodies. They treaty line is irrelevant now that he's here. They are going to know we are a threat"

"They see us as a threat now! What difference does it make!?" Leah spoke up.

"This is why I never stay in one place…" Fen muttered.

"Well, perhaps you can remind the Cullens once they return that they have nothing to fear if they honor the treaty" Sue suggested.

Jacob cringed before he sighed heavily. "Yea, if they come back"

"Nessie will make sure they come back…" Charlie added while crossing his arms over his chest annoyed with that notion.

Fen looked at Leah oddly wanting farther context. "You care to explain to me who Nessie is?" he asked.

"She's Jacob's imprintee" she explained.

"She's my granddaughter" Charlie reminded.

Fen quickly pieced things together with Nessie being a Cullen, Charlie being human, and her being his granddaughter. "So she's a dhampir, huh?" Fen muttered.

"The heck is a dhampir?" Seth asked.

"A dhampir is what you get when you cross a human with a vampire. They are extremely rare, but theoretically with their own blood supply the can be just as strong as newborns. The only downside is that their body consumes its blood supply" Ruth explained.

Fen smirked. "A little bit of family drama, huh? Sounds like something I can exploit later…" he muttered, but only Leah heard him, and she gave him a look and shook her head at him.

Jacob glared at him and stood over him having overheard Leah's thoughts. "You will do as you're told! Do not go over there!" he attempted to use his alpha voice on him.

Fen smirked evilly, and Leah sighed. "You know your alpha voice won't work on him…just give up"

Fen got up and got into Jacob's face then snickered. "You know…I can continue to make your life a living hell, or you can back off and stop your damn barking!" he said calmly.

"Oh yea? And just how are you going to do that?" Jacob said puffing his chest up.

"Like I'd tell you, but…just remember I have the ability to create new werewolves…Iet that little tid bit sink in for a while" Fen mumbled.

"You wouldn't dare…" Jacob growled.

Fen smirked and glanced over at Billy. "Maybe your father would like to no longer be confined to his wheelchair? I'm sure he can't bear to say on the sidelines and not fight for his tribe's survival…I could remedy that in an instant" he said before Jacob suckerpunched him in the face.

Fen fell back into the house and slid down the siding laughing. "If you ever come near my dad…I'll kill you!" Jacob shouted.

Fen glance towards Billy and smirked. "Just take it into consideration…I'm the only living example of Spirit Warrior merged with Werewolf powers. Taha Aki didn't just send me here to fight one battle for you"

Billy frowned staring off into space, which Sue and Old Quil looked at each other neither of them saying anything much to Jacob's annoyance. Fen struggled to stand up and looked at Jacob defiantly. "How much are you willing to sacrifice to protect the ones you love? I'm going wager that your father is more than willing to give up his humanity in order to fight! Your vampire friends aren't coming to save you! They all made their choice…what will yours be?" he said before he opened the sliding glass door. "The clock is ticking" he said as he shuffled his feet inside.

Leah got up following him inside. "Where are you going!?" she shouted chasing after him inside. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You aren't even going to apologize to them for acting like an ass!?" she shouted.

"I ain't apologizing to anyone! He's had his mind made up since he met me. Nothing's going to change it, so why bother? Like I've said before I don't give a shit about anyone's feelings. I'm not here to make friends! I'm here to do a job!" Fen shouted walking through the living room.

"So what about me? You don't care about my feelings?"

Fen stopped and looked at her sternly. "Let me ask you this…had you not imprinted on me…would you have been jumped onto the same hate bandwagon as the others?" he asked as he entered her room.

She rubbed her arm and looked away. "Seth doesn't hate you…my mother doesn't hate you…Charlie doesn't hate you. I mean we're all nervous, but…I don't know anything about werewolves…actual ones…give them time to see what you are like" she spoke a lot softer before she placed her hand upon his chest. "Will you please stop fighting them and get along…for me?"

He stared at her with an eye twitching after hearing her tone and feeling her light gentle caresses. He knew she was controlling him, and he could not resist her as easily as the others. He growled lowly and looked away. "You're asking too much out of me" he said softly.

"If you try to hurt them again, then there will be no sex" she said.

He looked back at her knowing that she had something in her dresser drawer to back up her bluff. "And what if they start it?"

"Then I will handle it! You will shut up and ignore them" she said before she pulled him and locked lips with him. "You got to show me how to do that trick you did to Sam…that was amazing babe" she said with admiration.

"Um, I'll teach you much more than that" he said as they went into her bedroom. He closed his eyes and sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "There are not a lot of us left. The only ones left are pretty much the strongest, smartest, or have some quirk that gave them an advantage. My father took a play from the turned me into a werewolf when he saw how proficient I was as a spirit warrior. I had no idea how much discrimination there would be towards me. I can just tell with a look someone gives me if they bear ill will towards me" he said before he glanced back over at her with his yellow eyes. "My grievances are not with you or Seth"

"I guess all they want to know is if you can control yourself on the full moon. If you can't control yourself even now, then how can they be confident in you doing it once you transform?"

"No one's dead Leah. I have to keep some loose standards, so that the both of us stay satisfied. I'm not afraid of him. I know what he needs, and I know what he doesn't"

"Oh yea? Well what does he want right now?"

He stared into her eyes and smiled. "What he wants now is to be with his mate away from everyone else"

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "I'm still mad at you for beating up Sam and Jacob"

"Heh heh, just think what I can do to a bunch of blood suckers fully transformed?"

A smiled started to creep upon her lips as she imagined what he did to Stefan and Vladimir. She crawled into bed with him and planted a smooch on his lips and stroked his jawline looking up into his eyes. "Do you remember that offering you made about letting me ride you?" she asked, which he gulped as she pushed him onto his back. "Just relax, don't move, and let me do everything" she said throwing off her shirt and unclasping her bra.

Meanwhile back at the meeting, Seth was shocked with what his sister, and he looked towards Embry. "Oh my god! She's at it again?"

"She's in heat dude…she's going to be like this for a while probably" Embry said calmly.

"Please stop talking about it!" Jacob grumbled trying to push back Leah's erotic thoughts. "About those two vampires the Fen fought earlier. Apparently they were tracking another werewolf before they came across him. The full moon is supposed to be in a couple days night. I think we should focus on locating the werewolf before they cause us any problems" he said before he shuttered again.

Seth was in a loss for words hearing Leah shouting out Fen's name and being so big, and Sam growled lowly. The rest of his pack figured out what was going on with Fen and Leah. "Really? Right now?" Jared muttered.

Rachel stared between Jacob and Billy. "What if we evacuate the town? Could that work? I don't want innocent lives to get caught up in this…and become hostages"

"I'm not running away…none of us are" Sam shouted.

"We could call for a Tsunami Evacuation Drill…I don't know how they could tell ones who don't have the gene from those whose genes are dormant" Sue added.

"They will find a way…besides we don't know exactly when they'll attack" Jacob said.

"I can tell them apart…those with the gene have a particular pattern in their mana. We can have them stay behind in a safe place, and yes we do know exactly when they'll attack" Ruth said. They all looked at her strangely before she continued. "Since the Romanian Coven said they will attack within the week, and the full moon is coming, I'm sure they will attack the day after the full moon when a werewolf would be suffering transformation burnout. This would be perfect for them if they were up against the average werewolf"

"This is where Fen comes in isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Precisely, he can repress the transformation on full moon to a degree. He should be able to recover much faster; moreover, he can still aid in the fight with his astral projection while he's sidelined" Ruth said.

"So what's the plan? Are we just stalling them out until Fen recovers?" Seth asked.

"No, you all are capable of taking a few of the guards out…though…I want to find those informants again before we can discuss who to take out first. Fen is just clean up" Ruth muttered.

"They're around here somewhere…I can smell their stench. I really don't want to be working with the likes of them" Jacob remarked.

"You're going to have to Jacob. I don't like having to work with them as much as you do, but they do have information" Sam chimed in.

Ruth turned towards the others and flew onto the chimney. "The other spirit warriors have arrived…I must return to my body now. I will give them directions" she said before she flew off.

"Do you think that Taha Aki will be with them?" Billy asked Old Quil.

"He will…but he won't be in human form" Old Quil stated.

Fifteen minutes passed and three sets of head lights started rolling down the driveway. Jacob and Sam both wondered around watching them pull up and shut their engines off. They were two white GMC vans and the other was a Black Ford F-150. When they doors opened, they could count twenty five people and a red Siberian husky.

An older woman started ushering them around the house and past Jacob and Sam. One of the women had strange fishy scent, and one of the men was white large burly and had a scent similar to Fen. They all sat down at the picnic tables and looked around at the wolf packs. "These are all the spirit warriors and other members of the Collaborative who were able to make it today" Ruth said.

"Where are you all coming from?" Sue asked.

"They're from all over: Puyallup, Yakima, Nisqually, Muskleshoot, Lummi, Warm Springs, Siletz, Spokane, Lewiston, Nanaimo, and Tofino" Ruth said.

Seth looked towards the dog and smiled. "I bet that's Taha Aki. You were right! He wasn't in human form!" he said.

"I'm a girl genius!" The dog shouted.

They all laughed at him before he took a few steps back. "I knew that…" he muttered.

"This is my granddaughter, Tami…she's not able to be here physically due to some unfortunate circumstances" Ruth said.

"My brother and I survived a twelve car pile-up on Snoqualmie pass, a couple years ago…I've been in a coma since" she explained.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest finding Fen to be a hypocrite. "Oh yea? Why didn't you ask your brother to turn you into a werewolf then? Wouldn't it heal you?" he asked briefly glancing towards Billy as if pointing out deception.

Tami's ears pinned back uncomfortably and whimpered softly. "Yea, but…" she muttered as she laid her head on the ground. "I've seen what he goes through. You all are lucky. You all get treated like gods almost. My brother…all he gets is…" she said before Fen slid the door open scowling at them. He was only in his boxer shorts bearing all his wolfman fur for all to see.

Tami sat up with her ears erect with her tail beginning to wag with excitement. "Hey Fen!"

Fen stared at her in disapproval, which she lowered her head realizing he was listening. He looked around at everyone staring at him in shock and awe and growled loudly. "What the hell are you all lookin at!?" he roared at them.

"Fen, Fen, Fen, Fen!" Leah shouted as she rushed over to him wrapped in a blanket. She held it up with one hand and grabbed him while spinning herself around in front of him making him look at her. "What did I just get through telling you?" she muttered giving him a look. He stared at her confused as she pressed her body up against his. "And I thought you were hurt!?" She reached up to squeeze his shoulder.

"Nghaa! What the hell!?" he shouted before he struggled to reach over and pull her hand off.

She pulled her hand away and stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you got so pissed off that you forgot you were in pain" she mumbled to herself before she sighed heavily. "Just come back to bed" she said pulling him away. "You're going to be giving me nothing but trouble when I supposed to nurse you back to health!"

"But, I'm not..injured" He protested. She gave him a shove into the bedroom, and he yelped. She slammed the door behind her and transformed taking up most of the room and sitting in front of the door growling at him. "Seriously?" he muttered. She barked at him and snarled ferociously ordering him to get in the bed!

Once Leah had successfully isolated Fen into her bedroom and roleplay as a naughty nurse, the other spirit warriors looked at each other in unnerved. "Did you feel that?"

"Yea, I did…I can't believe that something like that could come from a werewolf"

"Can you imagine how strong he would be if he wasn't defiled?"

The only white man at the table started to laugh and gave off a toothy grin. "His powers have been enhanced due to lycanthropy" he said proudly with a thick French accent. He crossed his arms over his large chest about to boast about his son as if he was some kind of superstar athlete. He glanced over at Tami which she looked down timidly and sighed.

"I don't think either of you know how his powers work" she mumbled more to herself.

"Why is he here!? Isn't bad enough we have to worry about one of them" One of them whispered.

"Actually there's three you have to worry about" The man said holding up three fingers.

"Dad…please, you're embarrassing me" Tami groaned.

"Well, why is he here?" Jacob raised his voice.

"Loup is here to help you find and detain the other werewolf, so Fen can rest. Wendy will be his tamer" Ruth said as she glanced over at a woman around Sue's age. Most of the spirit warriors looked remarkably young between teenagers to mid-30s with Ruth being the only elder around.

Wendy sat beside Loup and waved at them. "He won't be up to no good…I can promise you that" she said before she nudged him. He looked at her and started chuckling with her.

"As I was saying…I have gotten to look at all of your aura, and there are a lot more than I expected who have above average mana. This is good…I will try to pair you all up with a tutor, but for some of you wolves, you're just going to have to share. Although I would only need to give Jacob and Sam a tutor, and you could learn vicariously" she said before she started to count off heads and form groups.

Loup looked over at Charlie and Sue smirking evilly. "Well, looks like your daughter has imprinted on my boy, eh?" he said before he took a sniff. "I don't know why you smell of mannequins though"

"Mannequins?" Charlie muttered.

"If you're talking about the Cullens, they are…" Sue said before Fen's father laughed.

"Pacifists?" He interrupted. He laughed at them. "The collaborative know of them and how quick they are to turn tail and run or puss out when they have the advantage. At least with us you won't have to worry about. We look after our own, and we won't lie to you. You are already initiated. You best pick a side and not play both sides…It will always biting you in the ass in the end"

"But Jacob has imprinted on one of them" Seth spoke up.

Fen's father focused his yellow eyes intensely onto Seth. "Imprinted you say? You know, I don't buy that shit. Sounds too convenient to me. Knowing how some of their powers work, it isn't out of the question that they tricked him into thinking he imprinted as a self-defense mechanism. Only someone with a weak mind could allow such a thing to affect them" he muttered before Jacob slammed his fist into the table breaking a board.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" he shouted.

Fen's father smirked. "I'm over a thousand years old pup. You can live whatever fantasy you want to live in. Just don't get mad at me that I pointed out the fact. Whatever zombie fungus they got inside you has already corrupted your brain chemistry!"

"I guess we can see where Fen gets his soft cuddly personality" Tabitha remarked sarcastically. Seth snickered with her until Fen's father glanced over at her and his eyes changed color. They both tensed up, but Fen's father said nothing.

"I am going to break you all off right now, and your partner can answer any other questions you may have. We got to be quick about this because we got to get back to our motel rooms. Some of us have been on the road for more than 18 hours" Ruth announced. Eventually all were assigned one or two students, which more senior spirit warriors got two to work with. Ruth got Sam and Jacob, and Seth unfortunately was not assigned anyone; although, that were not entirely true. Fen was assigned to him and Leah, while his mother was assigned with Tami.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth About Joshua Uley

8\. The Truth About Joshua Uley

Their first night together was a glimpse of what routine was to be in Leah's future. She started their evening by starting her playlist of soft soothing drone ambient post-rock music for them. Fen relaxed on the bed staring up at a poster of the Aurora Borealis until she turned off the lights, which she crawled into the bed scooting into him resting her head over his heart. He growled protectively while she petted him feeling the effects of being in heat still. She looked up into his yellow eyes with a flaming passion grabbing his head and locked lips with his. Her instincts and womb continued to scream at her to procreate. It would be annoying and embarrassing if she was not in the presence of her one and only alone and willing.

After another successful session riding her stud, she collapsed on top of him holding onto something much bigger and furrier. "Must he always transform while I make love to him?" she pondered before she looked up at him relax, satisfied, and napping. She shook her head and laughed giving him scratched behind the ear. "At least the bed isn't broken" she commented.

Later in the night he woke up in the middle of the night, and like he promised, he was about to go out to get a midnight snack. He had to get past Leah, which she caught the silhouette of him halfway out the window before she grabbed him by the leg. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm hungry" His voice was much different than before as he was still transformed.

"We have a fridge" she mentioned.

"I'm a werewolf!" he retorted. They both looked out at a raccoon in the clearing, and Fen growled ferociously pulling against Leah clawing at the window sill.

"Fen no!" She raised her voice aggressively like she was speaking to a disobedient dog.

The raccoon looked up and started to run, which Fen's natural instinct was to chase after it. Fen launched himself out of the window taking Leah out with him, which he was very powerful being on all fours. She transformed into her wolf form grabbing him by the other leg, and his claws dug through the soil gaining no traction. He pushed his free foot up into her mouth between her lip and her gums growling. "I need to tear it to pieces!" he roared.

"Fen, I can make you something to eat" she told him telepathically.

He looked back up at her and sighed heavily relenting on his blood lust. "I need to hunt. I'll go crazy if I don't!"

"Get back inside…I'm not done cuddling with you yet!" she said after dropping him and reverting to her human form. Fen looked up at her oddly, and her ears flattened against her head and whimpered. "Please? I don't want to lose you"

"Lose me?" He muttered in confusion. He stood back up and followed her back to her window. "I wasn't going to be gone long" he said as she crawled in.

She stopped and looked back at him sternly. "You don't understand. I imprinted on you…I can't bear to be without you. I already lost Sam…I don't know what would happen if I lost you"

Fen's eye twitched and groaned. "All I wanted a just a snack"

"I will give you a snack, hun…just stay here with me" She said softly but with urgency.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine…" he muttered before he crawled back in. She turned on the light to get dressed and look descent, but she looked Fen over. He resembled a human, but there were several things off about his form. He was much taller, he bared serrated teeth, curved black claws, thick patches of coarse fur on his back, shoulders, upper chest, and back of neck. The rest of his body was normal when it came to hair.

His eyes were yellow, but what was more jarring was that in certain lighting his pupils glowed and the pinks of his eyes were black. Between his eyes was a nose pushed up and blackened resembling a wolf's. His lips were black and kissable only his razor sharp inch long fangs posed a hazard for those who got on his bad side; although, he had been using them to an amatory effect with her.

Leah gawked at him imagining a newborn baby snuggled up in his arms safe, secure, and warm. She tickled at a patch of fur growing out on a line at the center of his belly testing his temperament and owning her lover's body. "It this your true form?" she asked. He shrugged, and she smirked scratching at his belly. "You look sexy like this…I like it" she said before he turned his back on her attempting to get into his backpack for clothes, and she giggled poking at his butt. "Is that a tail?"

"Stop!" He muttered pathetically swatting her hand away unenthusiastically.

She grinned evilly and grabbed at it sliding it between her fingers. "But it's so cute! You're like half wolf half man"

He jumped and pulled away from her grip and turned around pressing his back up against her dresser. "That's really weird…it's just a tail"

"What is this like 50% werewolf?" She asked.

"30%" he muttered under his breath.

"30? How aren't you in pain right now?" she asked.

"It's only the degree of the transformation. I can only handle being in human form for six hours before it wants to go in this state…why do you think I was so bitchy earlier?" he explained.

"Oh…so that's why you don't like being around people" She muttered reached up caressing the fur along his jawline and rub behind his pointed ear. "You don't have worry about us…we'll accept you for who you are…" she said very enamored with his true form. She planted several smooches on his lips then petted the side of his face affectionately.

"So did merging your soul with the werewolf do this to you?" She asked calmly. She started grabbing at his tail again, which he looked back at her and sighed giving up on stopping her.

"Yes…" He muttered lowly.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and took in his scent realizing this was the form he took when he had been mating her properly, the wolf way. "Fen…Do you like kids?" she muttered.

"I guess they're alright. I haven't given it much thought to be honest. I'm not sure what to make of this imprinting. Whatever I'm doing is driven by instinct. I guess my beast side really wants kids. I have a werewolf for a father. I was terrified of him…I seen him kill people…he made sure I knew. I'm not sure that I'd be a good father. If I shut my mind off around them…there's nothing to keep the beast inside in check" he mused getting boxers and shorted on.

Leah reached around rubbing his chest. "Your father looked really proud of you. Making kids terrified of them is something dads do. My instincts tell me that you are perfect. Beside, why would your mom ever have kids with a monster if she didn't think that he was a danger to them"

"My mother could possess him…she made sure to let us know that if it weren't for her that he would have ate us. Based on what I feel…it's hard to pull back when you want to disembowel someone for cutting in front of you in line. Sometimes I lose it altogether…one slip…and I'm washing grey matter off my claws" He spoke lowly.

"What would you do if someone hurt me and your kids?" She asked.

He did not say anything, but his muscles flexed and his hairs started to stand up on his back, neck, and shoulders making him look even bigger. His nose twitch curling each time bared his teeth into at the mirror. A growl formed in his throat, and she squeezed her arms around him pleased with his response. "I don't want to think about it" He said finally.

She made him a dinner sized portion snack, which she adoringly watched him wolf it down taking satisfaction of his approval. After he was full, she grabbed his hands and eagerly pulled him back into the bedroom where she mated him again before she went back pampering and idolizing the wolfman with another rub down. "I love you"

He acknowledged her by squeezing her body up tight against his and chuckled. "I love ya too"

The next morning Fen woke up to the smell of breakfast and his mate using him as a pillow with her legs tangled with his ensuring a less than easy escape this time. He slowly got up in a futile attempt to not disturb her slumber. Leah stretched and yawned looking up at him with a big smile feeling refreshed and relaxed. "Good morning big bad! Did you sleep well?" she said in a sultry voice.

Fen stretched and popped several joints in his back, shoulders, and ankles. "Yea…I've never slept this good before" he spoke softly.

She smirked reaching out to rub the patch of fur on his belly and raking her nails over his chest. "Well I'm sure it wasn't the bed that helped you sleep" she said before she bit her lip running her fingers over her perfect perky ample breasts tantalizing him.

He stared at them then at her trim and feminine midriff down to the slopes of her hips forming that ideal hourglass shape. She wanted him to memorize what she looked like before she would gain the weight gain and stretch marks of motherhood. She was not looking forward to that much, but she wondered what shapeshifting powers would do for her.

She took him to have another shower, and she presented herself to mate, which of course he was very much obliged to copulate with her. Seth was eating breakfast with Tabitha and noticed something odd. He knew what his sister was doing, but this time, he could not hear Leah's thoughts. "Jake, I think Leah's left the chat room"

"What do you mean?" Jacob snapped.

"What do you think I mean? Dude, she's been in the shower with Fen for half an hour and you can't tell me that you didn't hear about it?" Seth mentioned.

"If you'd shut up then maybe I wouldn't have!"

"Fair enough…" his voice got much softer.

After Fen and Leah got dressed, they walked down the halls. Leah was using Fen's arm to help her walk after submitting to him. "How could something that hurt so bad, feel so damn good?" She wondered rubbing her lower region feeling very sore.

Seth walked around the corner straight into Fen's chest bouncing off and taking a few steps back shouting, "Holy Fuck!"

Leah punched him in the shoulder and glared at him. "Stop freaking out! He's just got comfortable showing us his normal form" she scolded him.

"Normal?" He squeaked. "You mean he was holding back the whole time?" He whimpered.

Fen rolled his eyes and snorted. "Your sister told me if I fought any of the wolves that she won't play with my dick, so you should consider yourself lucky! I'm not even 50% transformed yet" he said with his intimidating beastly tone. Leah glanced over at Fen and shot him a look, and he looked back at her confused. "What? It's true"

"Fen…knock it off! I don't want to be thinking about your meat lover burrito right now" she muttered lowly before she sighed heavily. "I guess you were right about me being the only one who can control him" she teased.

"Hmph! You aren't controlling me! You're just influencing me!" he said as his stomach growled demonically.

Seth laughed nervously. "Yea, well…I'm glad you're on our side. Seriously, you look fucking scary as hell, right now" he said.

Fen smirked and slugged Seth in the arm. "You're alright" he muttered before he walked towards the dining room. He stopped just short overhearing Sue on the phone with Billy, which Leah and Seth stood right next to him listening in on the conversation.

"Yea, a couple months after he left, he called me one night to tell me that he sent Tiffany here, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her and incase he got her knocked up. I've seen what monster he can turn into, and he smashed my back up against a tree with just a flick of his paw. If Harry had not shot at him to turn him away, I would be much worse off than being in a wheel chair" Billy said over the phone.

"So why did he come back if he's so afraid of hurting everyone?" Sue asked.

"I have only two guesses on that. One is that he's found out about Sam and is going to attempt suicide through using him"

"And the other?"

"He found out about Fen"

"To have him kill him?"

"That I'm not sure about, but he's pretty despite if he's coming around here before a full moon. He could be in the middle of being hunted down for all I know. I haven't spoken to him in a few years"

"What do we do about Sam?"

"Don't even talk about it to him. Josh would rather have his children hate him than feel sorry for him. At least, don't tell him yet"

"And Embry?"

"I don't want him to seek his father out…not before a full moon. The only one I want seeking him out is Fen. I'd prefer it if Fen makes his presence known to him. Maybe we can get some answers"

Charlie entered the house in his Clallam County Sheriff uniform, and they looked towards him. Charlie saw Fen causing him to panic and reach for his gun in its holster. He pulled his hand away seeing Leah and Seth then acted like he was scratching an itch. "Fen, can you come with me. I need your expertise" he asked.

"Why me? I'm a little busy here"

He walked over and pulled out an android phone and showed them a picture of an overturned white AMC Pacer covered in blood spatter. "Because I need your nose, and Billy says that you would be better for the job"

"The fuck you shoot him up for!? All you had to do was follow the trail of blood. You shouldn't have to bug me to compensate for budget cuts. I'm no German Shepard" Fen shouted after noticing the bullet holes riddling the metal and glass with craters.

"He charged at me! What was I supposed to do? All I know is I was chasing a stolen car almost up to the Hoh headwaters, and this guy took five bullets to the chest and leg, and he still managed jumped up fifteen feet and outrun us. Nothing he did an ordinary human could do. I didn't get a good look at him, but I think that I've seen him before" Charlie explained.

Sue poked her head around the corner with her hand covering the receiver and flashed them an intense leer. She got startled by Fen but returned to being annoyed. "Keep your voice down this is a small house!" she lectured him.

"Is he there?" Billy asked.

"Yes, he's here…Charlie is here too"

"Tell them"

"I will…" she spoke softly. She looked over at them and sighed wearily. "Joshua Uley has been spotted in Forks. Billy wants you to try to find him and speak with him. We think he might be the werewolf that you've been warning us about" she said before she looked over at Leah and Seth. "Please, do not tell Sam. We want Fen to see if he's safe to be around"

Charlie pulled his phone away and cleared his throat. "Fen we're going to have to find him before they do" he said.

"Can you let me eat first, then we can go find him" he muttered going over to the table and wolfing down the carefully prepared breakfast. Tabitha was still eating, but she started staring at Fen feeling that she was in the presence of a wild animal. Leah gawked Fen, but she was able to still eat.

"Are you going go back to human form?" Charlie asked.

"No…I have a persona I have to maintain" Fen said with food stuffed in his face then he waved a sausage link around. "Don't worry, I have a costume when I'm in this form"

"Isn't being in a transformed state bad for you?" Sue asked.

"Being human is a transformed state…" He grumbled before he washed down his palate with orange juice. "If I woke up this way, then it's safe to say that this is my relaxed state. This is the agreement I made with my wolf side. It's mental, physical, and spiritual. I'm not putting him pack in the cage"

"You know it's really hard to tell when he's in control or when the wolf is in control" Seth chimed it.

Leah ate close beside Fen comfortably not intimidated in the slightest. "I can tell…he's not that hard to figure out. If he's acting like a wolf, then the wolf is in control" she said calmly.

"But that's like all the time!"

"No…most times they are in control at the same time. The only time I have seen his human side being in complete control was when he was in town…" she mentioned.

Fen sighed heavily and reluctantly got up stacking his plates on top of each other. Leah looked at him concerned and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always" Fen said flashing a confident smile as he walked back to her room. She got up and followed him in and helped him into his costume. She wrapped his arms and legs up in bandaging to hide his fur, then she did the same around his chest, torso, shoulders, and neck. He put on a black t-shirt and shorts. On his shirt was the mark of the Cult of Fenrisúlfr in white. He wore gloves covering his claws, black sunglasses concealing his eyes, a surgical mask hiding his lupine nose and his fangs, and a black beanie covering his ears. He was stuffing items into his pockets, which she thought she saw heavy duty zip ties, bear spray, and a flare gun, but she did not see everything.

"Holy Crap Fen…what do you do with all that? Can't you just summon a tornado and be done with it?" Leah teased.

Fen stood up and laughed. "As much as I want to…It's more of a last resort kind of thing. It does consume a lot of mana. Just so you know" he said before he tapped her shoulder with his fist. "You'll make a good wife for me. Don't go telling anyone" he said before they heard Tami bark.

"I will"

Fen growled at her, but Leah laughed to herself. "Why are you so nervous about people knowing that you have a mate?"

"I just don't wanna hear them tease me about it. It's just stupid" he grumbled before he left the room.

Tami wagged her tail and barked again. "I'm so happy for you…We're going to have to talk about your wedding plans…baby shower…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who told you I was trying to have a ba…" Leah muttered before she scowled with a bright blush. "Is it that obvious?" she asked embarrassed.

"Just a little…I don't blame you though. Who knows when you'd go into heat next time around" she said sympathetically.

Once Fen got into Charlie's squad car, Charlie saw what Fen was wearing and his head sank and shook his head. "What am I doing?" he muttered. He started up the engine and drove off before he let out a weary sigh. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. You better not give me any trouble or I'm turning this car around" Charlie muttered.

"Just be grateful that you got proper backup" He muttered before he tried to reach for the toggle switches to turn the lights and sirens on.

Charlie swatted at his hand. "No! Only I can do that" he scolded him before he flipped the lights on and sped faster.

Fen smirked and reclined back. "I knew you couldn't resist" he muttered.

"Don't make me turn it off" Charlie protested.


	9. Chapter 9 Harsh Reality of Lycanthropy

9\. The Harsh Reality of Lycanthropy

They made it to the area that the stolen car wrecked, and they parked on the soft shoulder next to the river. There was a lot of police tape and Jefferson County Sheriff's Deputies processing the crime scene. They were quite a way from seeing them as Charlie and Fen stepped out, and Fen surveyed the area of the rugged terrain of the temperate rainforest. "Yea, he probably passed out somewhere. That's a lot of blood loss I can freaking taste it from here" he muttered before he looked back at Charlie and beckoned him to follow. "He's near"

Charlie followed him through the miles of vegetated steep uneven terrain, and they reemerged on the trail of blood end becoming a huge pool where they found Josh on the ground. Charlie was surprised to see that in fact it was Joshua. He reached down to check for a pulse over his neck, but Fen quickly swatted his hand away and shot him a look. "What are you crazy!? Do you want to get…" he scolded him before Josh's eyes flew open and bit Fen's wrist. "Ah! Let go of me!" He shouted as he slapped Josh upside the head.

Josh was in a daze and released Fen's wrist, and he stared at Fen's bite wound and panicked. He got up, and Fen tackled him to the ground grabbing him by the neck screaming incoherently as he choked him out. Josh was stunned at the amount of strength Fen had and submitted to him, which Charlie sighed heavily relieved somewhat. "Hey! Hey! Ease up on him!"

Fen stopped applying pressure and glanced back at him annoyed clearly not through with punishing Josh for his action before he released his neck. Josh took a moment to rub his throat, while he stared at Fen. "Charlie? Is that you?" he said weakly.

"Yea, it's me alright…You haven't aged a day since you left" Charlie said before he crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

"I would have liked to see you under different circumstances, but things haven't been going right for me in a long time" he said looking off to the side depressed.

Charlie did not know what to do with his friend, and he looked towards Fen. "Billy told me what happened to you…The truth this time. I would not have believed him had I not seen Jacob transform into a wolf"

"Jacob? Heh, figures. What are Quil and Harry up to?"

Charlie went quiet and gave him a straight face. "They both have passed away…" he said sternly, which Josh looked like he had been punched in the gut staring into the ground in a daze. "H-how did they die?"

"Quil died at sea, and Harry had a heart attack"

"This is one fucked up dream…I just want to wake up from it already. I want everything to go back to the way they were before" He mumbled to himself as he put his hands to his face and tried to hide his tears.

"The kids have turned into wolves. Jacob, Leah, Seth, your sons…" Charlie said before Josh interrupted him.

"Sons?" He raised his voice looking up at him in shock, but it passed, and he looked down at his feet. "So Tiffany actually did get pregnant"

"Really? I have better things to do than listen to you two make up for lost time!" Fen raised his voice.

Josh got annoyed with him and growled. "Just who are you anyway!?"

"This is Leah's boyfriend. His name is Fen" Charlie said, which Josh instantaneously went from irritated to terrified at the name mention.

"Did you say, Fen? Son of Loup, the reaper? That's him!?"

Fen grabbed him by the shirt collar and snarled. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about! You must've got me confused with some other werewolf named Fen!" He said.

"You're not the one who mastered transformations?"

"Look if you came here for lessons, you picked a shitty time to be doing it. I'm supposed to be training your tribe members how to use their Spirit Warrior powers. It's nearly the full moon. I really don't need you to be adding me more stress right now"

"I'm sorry…I thought being this far out in the forest would be a safe distance. I honestly didn't think we'd meet this soon"

"What the hell were you stalking Allison For?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted to tell her sorry…for everything. I had no way in knowing if the rumors were true or if Fen left. I've been searching for a decade for someone to teach me how to control this…this thing" Josh said before he looked towards Fen. "I will be out here. I don't mean no trouble…"

"I hope Fen can help you…I really do" Charlie said honestly.

Fen looked at Josh intensely like he was judging his willpower. "I'm not going to lie to you…but…mastering transformations just like other magic require equivalent exchange. If you want something to be able to control your wolf" he muttered as he closed his eyes while removing his sunglasses. He opened them exposing his eyes as he removed his surgical mask. "You have to give up your belief that you're still human or that you'll go back to the way things were before"

Josh stared at him horrified, and he shook his head. "No…that can't be…they said that you could turn human…what the hell is this!? You're not the real Fen!" he shouted.

Charlie looked over at Fen somewhat annoyed. "Why don't you show him that you can turn human?"

Fen glared at him and put his mask back on. "Because it hurts! I already told you this. Besides that, your friend here is just unteachable right now. Even though it's not the answer he wants to hear, it's just the way how things are. Until he can accept this as being a part of him, it's pointless to go any farther…"

Josh jumped up grabbing Fen's shirt at his hip. "Please! I'm begging you!" he shouted.

Fen growled at him and brutally kicked him onto the ground. His nose curled and eyes seemed to glow a soul piercing yellow at this point. "Wolves don't beg!" his voice boomed. Josh curled up wallowing in anguish clutching where he was kicked which was near a bullet wound still healing. "Get up! Or I'll kill you as you lay. You make me sick just looking at you. You are an insult to all werewolves!" he shouted before he pointed to himself. "I own what I am! I don't feel sorry for myself!"

Josh remained silent broken and defeated. Fen snarled and crouched down grabbing him by the shirt collar before he hoisted him up and slamming his back into a tree. He got into Josh's face staring him down. "I said knock that shit off!"

"Fen! Do you think he could help us with our vampire problem?" Charlie asked.

Fen glared back at him. "How do we know that he was not sent by them?" he shouted before his attention shifted back towards Josh. "No, we could use him…" he muttered before he dropped him. Josh looked up at him in a daze, which Fen only grew even more agitated. "You can't tell me you don't know what's going on"

Josh averted his gaze and sighed. "I know…but…there's nothing I can do. I'll just get in the way at this point"

"Not necessarily…you will be a great living puppet for my grandmother…and don't worry…you're already used to being controlled against your will…only she's a lot stronger. You wouldn't be the first werewolf to be put on a leash and humiliated" he mentioned before he put his sunglasses back on then turned around trying to be as badass as possible. "Let's go! I know who can train him"

Josh got up quickly and ran up to him. "Who?"

"The Reaper"

Josh wheezed and had a mild panic attack. "The Reaper is here!?"

Fen said nothing more, but Charlie got closer to Josh. "Why is he called the Reaper?"

"The Reaper got his name because he loves to kill things. He was the first werewolf that I know of who learned how to transform at will. But…When he does, he goes into feeding frenzy like one that turns during the full moon. He is their executioner" Josh explained.

"Their Executioner?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, this guy is like a thousand years old. He worked for the HBC before they left. A lot of werewolves worked to HBC. No one was better at killing than they were…in fact, the British government encouraged them to attack the wagon trains on the Oregon Trail. They kept attacking and helped with ambushing the American Army during the wars even after the British told them to stop. The Reaper has killed more people than the next five combined. It was said that the Ice Queen and her daughter were the only spirit warriors successful enough to tame him. Others think he only allowed himself to get caught in order to breed and produce Fen. I think they wanted him to think that he got away with it" he explained.

Fen looked back at him and grumbled to himself. "Tch, he didn't bang my mother because of her power…he just has a thing for messing around with Femme fateles…Not like there's any proof that he's killed as many as he claims" he said dismissively.

They finally got inside of Charlie's squad car, which Josh sat in the back unrestrained. They were on their way back when Leah's voice started echoing in Fen's head. "Fen! Can you hear me?" Her voice sounded really shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…So…We've been practicing with your grandmother and your sister when…Rachel phased. I don't know what to say to her. Is it normal for someone to phase while channeling their mana?"

"Psh, I don't know. That sounds like a question for gramps. Though, come to think of it, my mother and sister would have phased if that were the case…wouldn't it? She must have come across Beavis and Butthead recently" He replied.

"That's what I thought. Thanks hun…Oh…and…She wants to join our pack"

"I didn't know we had a pack"

"I'm done with Jacob…he's just too scared of you. Rachel is a lot smarter and down to earth. I was going to have her third-in-command"

"Third of a pack of three?" He asked.

"Well…Paul has joined once he heard about Rachel…I promised her that you wouldn't beat the shit out of him"

"Fucking goddamn it! Well at least I can slap the piss out of him"

"Fen, I love you. You don't have to worry about him…I figure it out. We'll talk about this later" she said.

Fen lowered in his stand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fucking great!" he mumbled.

"What now?" Charlie muttered glancing over at him briefly.

"Paul is in Leah's pack…I'd rather get kicked in the nuts than have him around" he muttered.

"You hardly even know him to have this much hate for the guy!" Charlie said.

"I went to school with that little shit at Chief Leschi! He was a punkass then and he's still a punkass now. I was always having to break up his fights the 2nd and 3rd graders. The idiot was only in like 1st grade. Just because his parents were getting divorced don't give him an excuse to be like that" Fen ranted.

"And what grade were you in?"

"I was a freshmen. What does that have to do with anything?" Fen raised his voice.

"That explains how you were able to get under his skin so easily" Charlie muttered.

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Getting into a divorce causes a lot of chaos in a child's life…Knowing you, you probably made sure he didn't forget it"

Fen smirked and looked out the window. "You're giving me ideas" he muttered.

Charlie looked toward him horrified. "What are you talking about?"

"Heh, don't worry about it" He muttered.

As they went through town Fen's stomach started to growl out loudly and so did Josh's. It was very unsettling for Charlie being the only human inside the car, and he knew that he was probably in a very bad position. "Didn't you just eat?" He asked.

Fen glanced over at him annoyed. "It's almost 1 o'clock dude…we've been walking for five hours" he said pointing at the time on Charlie's computer.

"Fine…Do you have money?"

"No…but…I can sell some of these Vicodin pills to an opioid addict to pay for lunch" Fen said shaking a bottle.

"Get that out of my face!" Charlie shouted. He got so irritated with him that he swatted the pill bottle and the contents exploded all over the inside of the squad car. He stared at the pink and purple beans on his dashboard in disbelief. "Are those…Jelly Beans?"

"Haha, Yea" Fen said reaching over to puck them off the dashboard and eat them.

"What are you crazy!? You can get yourself stabbed or…shot…huh…" Charlie rambled on before Fen waved a black bean in front of him. Charlie leaned away and gagged.

"Did you know that eating too much of this shit can kill you?" Fen asked.

"Jelly beans?" Josh muttered.

"No, licorice…want some?" Fen said before he offered some beans. Josh held his hands up as Fen passed them through the cage. "If you don't want the black ones save them. I'm going to stick them into Paul's Chili when he isn't looking"

Charlie shook his head and mumbled to himself. "Why? Why are you going to do that?"

"I promised Leah that I wouldn't beat up her pack mates…she didn't say anything about me fucking with their food or pranking them…I can't let them think she controls me" Fen said which Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose rubbing it. "Fen, do you like causing tension?"

"I'm only getting him back for suckerpunching me…" he said.

"Sounds petty and childish if you ask me" Charlie retorted.

"Yea…I do enjoy not conforming to your society's rules"

Charlie's eyes squinted and glanced over at him suspiciously. "Am I talking to Fen or the wolf right now?"

"Yes" Fen said obnoxiously.

Charlie was sure at this point that Fen was probably screwing with him from the start, but he lost his composure having a certain thought run though his head. He started to laugh slapping at his steering wheel and shook his head at him. "God! And you were really going to sell Jelly Beans to an opioid addict for lunch money? You've done this before haven't you?" he asked.

"Oh yea…Sometimes I use Tic tacs or Good and Plentys"

"Aw man…that's so stupid" Charlie muttered facepalming while snorting uncontrollably.

"That actually pretty smart if you think of it" Josh said.

"But it's not though…It's not…ugh, alright I'll buy you guys lunch. I better not see you selling placeboes to anyone…Is that understood?" he told Fen, which he could already see him grinning evilly. "Or the real thing!" he finished.

Fen pouted and crossed his arms over his chest pretending to be upset, but Charlie saw through it. The gears were already turning, but he could not say anything at this point, only prepare himself for more chaos brought by him.

They went to the local diner, which Fen's height and attire drew a lot of attention in the diner. Tabitha was lucky enough to serve them and approached them knowing Charlie. "Oh, Good afternoon Sheriff Swan…" she said with her cheerful bubbly upbeat and friendly voice.

She looked towards Josh and his vagrant look. "Who are they?" she whispered.

"That's Fen and next to him is Joshua Uley…Sam's father" Charlie said lowly.

"Omagosh! Fen! You got huge! What are you seven foot?" She shouted. She looked towards the door and giggled. "Yea, you're a head taller than the door" she said before her mind began to wonder one Leah's take of it.

Fen beckoned her with his finger, and she tilted her ear up towards him. "Josh is the werewolf we spoke about earlier. I'm going to see about rehabilitating him before we tell Sam and the others. So just keep this under the table for now" he whispered into her ear. She nodded before she took them to a secluded booth at the end of the diner away from people. She looked up and saw Seth walk in looking very panicked.

"Oh, it's my Boo Boo!" She shouted rushing over to him. She looked up seeing his face and frowned. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" she asked reaching out to touch him.

He saw Fen and pursed his lips. "I need to talk to Fen"

"Fen!" He shouted before he rushed over and sat beside him.

"Rachel Phased!"

"I know…Leah told me already"

"S-s-she did? So, uh…you started a pack with her?" Seth asked.

"I didn't. She did" he muttered as Tabitha filled up the glasses with water and handed out menus. Fen caught the looks she was giving Seth, but he was too stressed out to notice her gazes. She went as far as to leaned down extra close to give her boyfriend a good look at her deep cleavage, and when she sat up straight, she was deliberately slow and projecting her vast buxom out a mere couple of inches away from his face.

Fen was dumbfounded with how oblivious Seth was to her advances. She even pretended to accidently knock her big hips into his shoulder, which she gasped cutely and reached around to touch him. "Oh, I'm sorry baby" she said before she giggled. "I forget how big my butt is" she said.

"It's okay…accidents happen" Seth said. She puffed her lips frustrated with him, and he stared at her confused. "What?" he muttered.

She sighed heavily in defeat. "It's nothing hun" she said before she walked off exaggerating her hips as they swayed desperate to get his attention.


	10. Chapter 10 Fen's Love Advice for Seth

10\. Fen's Love Advice for Seth

Fen could smell Tabitha's arousal, and he could especially see how discouraged she was after what he saw could be another failed attempt to flirt with her boyfriend. He glared at Seth who was still very preoccupied with Jacob's sister phasing, and he nudged him. "Your girlfriend is thirsty" he pointed out.

"Maybe she went back to get a drink then" Seth pondered.

"Not that kind of thirsty, man"

Seth grew more confused with him. "What do you mean?"

Charlie and Josh did not want to be a part of the conversation. Fen scowled at him and grabbed his shoulder bringing him close while pointing towards Tabitha who was clearly depressed. "Have you even gotten intimate with your girlfriend?"

"Well, we hold hands and cuddle…"

"MmmmHmmm"

"We kiss"

"Good"

"Then she stuck her tongue in my mouth and…"

"Did you play her tits?"

"What!?"

"Grab her ass?"

"No!" Seth raised his voice very offended. "It was weird…"

"Goddamn it…Seth…When your woman sticks her tongue in your mouth it means she's horny! You don't bitch out and make her feel wet and embarrassed. She wants to take things to the next level. She wants you to touch her…she wants you to ram her from behind!" Fen explained punching his fist into his other hand.

Seth stared at him in shock. "But…why did she not tell me"

Fen pointed to his nose. "You can tell…you get familiar with a female's scents. She'll let you know in other ways…I'll help you" he said.

Tabitha finally came back with her tablet ready to take orders, which her rear was faced towards Seth. Fen reached around while Seth's nose was buried in the menu, and he grabbed Seth's arm forcing his hand onto Tabitha's soft plush buttocks. She turned quickly and blushed swatting his hand away, and she knew Fen had a hand in it somewhat grateful for his intervention. "Seth not here!"

Seth was horrified thinking that it was all over as she took their orders until she touched his shoulder with one hand and caressed his chest with the other. "And I know what you want my dear" she said in a seductive voice. Her hand trailed down under the table and groped his goodies causing him to clinch and Fen to laugh.

She smiled and gave Seth a smooch ruffling his head before she walked off in a much better mood. Seth whimpered not sure what happened, but Fen grinned devilishly. "I'll teach you how to be a proper wolf"

"Fen! Why are you doing this?" Seth asked.

"You look like you need to get laid…besides that, I thought you were supposed cater to your imprintee's whim" he muttered before he snickered at him. "You need to destress, dude. Don't get caught up with everything that's going on. Focus on her…she can help you find tranquility and feel the flow of mana between you. All this distraction is only going to hamper your training…believe me. Wolves worry easily…sometimes too much"

"I guess…but…I know nothing about sex"

Fen scowled at him. "You got an idea through Leah didn't you?" he retorted.

"Fen…I don't have a ginormous dong like you do" Seth said defensively.

Charlie and Josh both coughed abruptly overhearing their conversation from their own. Fen looked up at them slightly embarrassed before he rolled his eyes sighing heavily. He closed his eyes and shook his head hoping that Charlie and Josh went back to their side conversation about fishing.

"Seth…you don't need a huge dick to please a woman…honestly, it's a lot more trouble than it's worth. Just be glad you don't have to worry about it touching the bottom of the toilet bowl or woman's teeth scrapping against it then vomits when she realizes she can't deep throat you. I kind of wish mine wasn't so big…I'm just lucky Leah doesn't mind it "

"Ew, Leah threw up?"

"No…I had a relationship with an off and on relationship with a kitsune"

"What's a Kitsune?"

"You know…they are Japanese shapeshifters…only they change into foxes instead of wolves. Very proficient in using magic and seduction" he said before he trailed off. "They are usually small petite women…very wily and gorgeous. They are like succubi…they drain you of mana through sex"

Charlie closed his eyes rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Josh stared at Fen impressed with his supernatural encounters.

Fen rubbed the back of his head awkwardly going into detail about his love life, but he was just trying to help Seth get over his insecurity. "Seth, you just have to experiment with what you got…somethings will work for some while the same not so much. There is such thing as big too big. Honestly if you are between a banana and a cucumber, I think you'll do alright…"

Seth rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Wow, I guess you have a point there…yea…I think can do it" he said with confidence.

"Don't be a dumbass and get her knocked up. Go to the store and buy some condoms" Fen said.

"Aren't you worried about Leah getting pregnant?" Seth asked.

"Psh, no…I'm almost thirty Seth…I've got my shit together. I know how to use my powers to benefit her and our pups. I'm not worried…" Fen said although Seth was not convinced. Fen grumbled to himself. "Why are you here!? Shouldn't you be training?"

Seth tapped at the table nervously and whimpered. "I don't know where to go. They put off training until they could get Rachel to calm down. Leah is…moody. She and Rachel almost bit my head off. Sam knows we're hiding something, and now, Jacob's paranoid that you being here made his sister phase"

"Jacob's a fucking idiot…if I were the cause, then my mom would be able to phase, and my sister wouldn't be in a coma right now" Fen grumbled.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Dude…you know your mother can phase right?"

"No! that's…unlikely…sure she looks younger than she looks, but…I would have noticed something…" he muttered before he growled to himself thinking about it longer. "Look! She never transformed around me!" he raised his voice hunching over the table while clutching his head like he was about to have a migraine. "Ugh! Why does that make so much sense now?"

"Maybe you just blocked it out"

Fen turned his head slightly with one eye poking out around his hand looking mildly annoyed with him psychoanalyzing him before he sighed. "Tch, whatever…" he muttered.

Once Tabitha arrived with the mountain of food, Fen lowered his mask. On her last trip back to the table, she stared at his nose. He looked at her oddly as she was about to reach out and touch it out of curiosity. "Can I…touch it?" she asked sweetly.

Fen pulled away from her hand snarling and slid his plate away, and Seth snickered. "Looks like a no! But why don't you ask him about his tail?" Seth joked.

Tabitha gasped then squealed. "Oh! You have a tail?"

There was a loud bonk that came from underneath the table that rattled everything on top. "Ow!" Seth exclaimed as he reached for his foot wincing while Fen glared at him annoyed bearing his teeth, which Seth laughed nervously. "She likes fluffy tails"

"Then have her grab yours!" He snapped at him.

"Yeesh! I was only joking! Aren't you glad she isn't freaking out?" Seth asked.

"She's freaking out, Seth! She's a furry" He grumbled, which Tabitha squirmed at blushed.

"What's a furry?" Seth asked. Charlie choked on a French fry, and Josh stared at him in disbelief.

Tabitha backed up against the wall as Fen pulled out his phone to look it up on his phone to show Seth, and he stared at the blank screen. "What the hell? What happened to the Data?"

"Didn't you know? That crazy storm yesterday knocked out the new 4G Cell tower…it was the only one around here. You can use the wifi if you want" Tabitha said timidly.

"Are you kidding me? The only one?" He muttered.

"I'll huff and I'll blow out your cell service!" Seth joked, which Fen did not find it funny causing him to retreat towards Tabitha. "Jez, I was only kidding…relax" he said.

Fen grabbed the steak with his hands and made sure Seth watched as he bit into it and jerked his neck making a loud audible rip come from the meat being torn off, and he did not chew gulping down the chunk. "Am I funny to you?" he asked.

"Fen! Stop being a freaking ass! Paul is in our pack, get over it!" Leah shouted at him telepathically.

Seth looked back at him and laughed. "Wow, she's really mad"

"Shut up, Seth!" Leah responded.

"What's a furry?" Seth asked.

"Duh…uh…um…Well, it's hard to explain" Leah said.

"Oh my god, is this what you guys talk about in your heads?" Rachel asked.

"No, Fen has corrupted my brother…It's fine though. I had a feeling that she was a furry after what happened last night" Leah went on.

"Come on what's a furry!?" Seth shouted. Fen finally pulled up a google search on his phone and showed Seth. "What the fuck!? That's a thing!?"

Fen laughed diabolically as he flipped through more images. "What's wrong Boo Boo Bear? Just wait 'til we get to the furry porn"

"No! Fen stop!" Seth yelled closing his eyes and shoving Fen's phone away while he was still laughing maniacally. "Come on…cut it out"

"Fen, really? This is stuff I would expect from someone in high school" Charlie muttered.

Fen backed off and returned to binging. Seth was quiet, but he did find the bickering between Leah and Fen to be funny. Although it was not over Rachel transforming, it was over his role of being Alpha. Fen did not feel it to be appropriate to have the likes of him being a leader, but she preferred him based of his experience with the supernatural. They ended up making a compromise, which they would form an alpha male and alpha female pair instead of having an Alpha and Beta.

Seth and Paul were very confused with the concept, but Rachel thought it made more sense as it was something that wolves naturally did. There was one question that was bugging the new pack though. Could Fen actually phase like the rest of them? He never gave them a straight answer. Was it what he called 100%? There was chatter going on amongst his pack mates, and Fen just ignored them. They had almost forgotten about Josh with all the other craziness that had been going on throughout the day.

Charlie brought Josh to his house where Sue, Old Quil, Ruth, Loup, and Wendy all had a discussion in private away from the other wolves. Sue was very shocked to see Josh in person, but Old Quil remained stoic and focused on Loup. Sue looked between them and clapped her hands together eager. "While we are waiting on Billy, how about we discuss living arrangements between my daughter and your son…then maybe we can talk about wedding arrangements?" she asked.

Wendy and Loup looked at her seemingly very eager about the topic. "Do you have someplace in mind already?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yes, I have looked up quite a few properties. Maybe you could tell me what would suit his needs well" she said before she stated showing them pictures of various houses. They were very nice looking in the middle of the forest and out of the way according to the maps. Loup inspected the properties and maps with great scrutiny sifting through them.

"This one looks fine" he said picking a large brown house off Mora road near the river.

"$350,000!? For a 5 bedroom, 3 bath? Holy crap that's the same price as our house…and it's a 3 bedroom. What the hell?" Wendy muttered before she looked over at Sue and grinned. "I think it would make a perfect house for them" she said with great enthusiasm.

"Their pups will definitely flourish there" Loup added.

"I hope they have a lot of them…" Wendy said with wonder.

"Keh, Be careful what you wish for…" Loup muttered before he leaned into his hand with his elbow pressed into the table. "How long is it going to take him? I have better shit to do than wait around!" he complained.

"Really Loup…you're over a thousand years old, yet you act like you're six" Ruth scolded him.

"We have only a couple days to get this right. You can't tell me that you are comfortable with where we're at right now" He grumbled.

"Actually…I'm very pleased with how things have transpired. A little bit of surprises, but nothing really has affected us negatively…just yet" She said before she gave Loup a look like she knew he was up to something.

There was a knock on the door, which Charlie went to go answer the door presuming it to be Billy. Of course it was, and Rachel had accompanied him after driving him over. She stood against the counter as there were no place to sit, and Charlie was left standing with his arms crossed.

Billy looked around the table then at Ruth intensely. "Have they gotten much progress? Do you think any of them will be able to utilize any spirit warrior powers once the vampires appear?" he asked.

Ruth glanced over at Rachel and smiled. "Your daughter and Leah are the quickest learners, but…the only thing that they can be able to do is have some resistance to psychic powers. They have managed to break away from Jacob's mind meld. I wanted Rachel to be able to master her shapeshifting powers before we continue with the spirit warrior training" she said.

"I have asked Taha Aki to visit them in their dream and teach them what he thinks could be done quickly. He doesn't think we'll have enough time to give them offensive abilities, but he agrees that we can at least make them cause confusion and frustration" Ruth finished.

Billy took a deep breath and glanced over at Rachel noticing her dismay and heavy heart. "I guess I was hoping that there would be a miracle. You mean no one has been picking things up quickly?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry…even the fastest learner won't have enough time to be very effective. Like I said, I'd rather she adapt to being a wolf" Ruth told him.

Loup smirked. "Smart decision…she's better on the battlefield then on the sidelines" he said which Billy was sent spiraling into a depression. Rachel was very quick to pick up on this, and she gave Loup an intense leer. The room went quiet with tensions building between the elders and Loup.

"I did not ask for your opinion, Loup" Ruth spoke harshly to him. She looked at the other elders and sighed a bit of frustration. "Don't mind him. I only brought him here because he knows what we're up against; otherwise, I would have left him home" she said.

Sue took a deep breath and sighed. "Right…" she said under her breath. She waved her hands together and looked at them all regathering her composure. "We have started getting the word out about a Tsunami evacuation drill. We have already contacted all of our family members who we think have the gene, and we will have another emergency meeting tomorrow

"Well that's good news at least…did you warn them what might happen to them if they encounter a cold one?" Old Quil asked.

Sue shook her head. "I haven't yet, but we will discuss this during the meeting" she said before she glanced over at Billy worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Billy remained silent and stared down at the table in deep thought.

Loup had his arms crossed over his chest and leaned up against the wall. "Now, that this little thrall has shown up, I think we can utilize Fen's ability to transform at will and his ability to possess people" he said.

Billy, Josh, and Sue all looked at Loup horrified. "Possession!? What do you mean? Fen can…" Charlie muttered before Josh's hand started moving without his input and started touching Charlie's butt. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not doing it!" Josh shouted pulling his hand back.

Wendy was slumped over with her eyes closed before she started laughing hysterically opening them back up. "That was me!" She shouted before she looked at Charlie curiously. "Strange though…your mind isn't easy to get into as Josh was" she said.

Loup glanced at Charlie intrigued before Sue asked, "Fen is able to transform werewolves against their will can't he?"

Wendy and Ruth both looked at each other. "Neither of us have seen him do it" Ruth stated. Loup crossed his arms over his chest having a good cackle. They both glared at him, which he stopped abruptly before he snickered lowly.

"Who do you think spread the rumor about the Fen coming over here? Heheh, there will be more…I hope we'll have enough capable spirit warriors to tame them all" Loup said.

Ruth glared at him. "Are you playing around with us!? That's extremely dangerous luring werewolves here before a full moon! We're here to protect the village not destroy it!" She shouted at him.

Loup's nose curled and snarled. "You fail to see the bigger picture. This isn't about the tribe anymore…this is about reestablishing balance to the supernatural world. The Volturi have grown too big…this is our chance to strike while they got their guard down. There won't be a second chance…hmph, you're evacuating the village already. You know it's inevitable" he said sternly.

"Stop trying to poke holes in my arguments! You are a guest not an elder" Ruth said.

"I older than all of you combined. The only reason why I'm not an elder is because I'm not the right skin color'' He stated.

"Loup! That's enough!" Ruth raised her voice.

Wendy frowned and looked down at the table. "But…shouldn't you all be weak after the full moon?"

"Tch, sore, not weak!" He huffed before he glanced over at Sue and Billy. "I don't expect that many werewolves to show up…My son has built himself quite the reputation as of late. He has quite a few kills under his belt…he won't hesitate to kill his own kind if he sees fit" he said before Josh gulped.

"Damn it Loup! I would have liked you to run things through with me before you go and do something like that!" Ruth raised her voice.

Loup shook his head. "We're going to need more than just Fen…they are the most feared coven of vampires. If what those two cowards say is true, where going to need more muscle" he said before Sue interrupted.

"Does Fen know about this?" she asked concerned for her son-in-law.

"Hmph, he'll figure it out" Loup muttered.

"You know that when we possess someone can feel what they feel right? Are you really going to make Fen force them to transform?" Wendy asked meekly.

"Really? Well I guess that's why he pusses out and only makes them go 10% or 20% or whatever his scaling goes. When I do it I go all the way! If I could do it myself I wouldn't have him do it now would I?" Loup growled pointing towards himself.

Sue was rather mortified with his response before Loup went on a rant. "That pup is too inexperienced to endure pain…or maybe I shouldn't have let him be coddled too much and become soft like his mother"

Wendy looked at him coldly. "Maybe you don't know your own son. He doesn't nap around all day like you do. It must be good having an easy life having him do all your dealings or whatever you used to do" she retorted.

"I wish I could sleep all day …I do all my dealings at night. You know maybe if Tami would let me turn her then maybe Fen wouldn't be working at the Meat Grinder paying for her medical bills. They are costing us an arm and a leg to keep her plugged in. At least he wasn't afraid to embrace the power of the wolf" He said before Billy interrupted their argument.

"Rachel I forgot my phone in the car, can you go get it for me?" He asked.

Without paying any mind to it, Rachel went outside to help find his phone. Once she was outside Billy looked towards Loup asking, "How difficult is it for one to control this werewolf power?"

Loup glanced over at him then at Josh. "It takes strong will and determination, but it's not difficult once you understand how a wolf behaves" he said.

Sue glanced over at Billy concerned. "You aren't going to be bitten are you?" she asked.

Billy sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Don't speak of this to Jacob or anyone else, but…I'm not going to sit this one out" he said before clenched a fist. "When will I be able to move my legs again?" he asked.

"I don't know…the transformation takes days…sometimes weeks. It's hard to say when you can walk again" Loup said before he watched Billy stick his arm out.

"Billy…you don't have to do this…" Sue raised her voice panicked. Josh was in disbelief while Ruth and Wendy remained quiet with solemn expressions.

"When our descendants speak of this battle…I want to be remembered by standing beside my son and daughter ready to fight not sitting in this chair being their hostage" Billy spoke harshly.

"Billy…" Josh muttered

Loup had already pulled out a leather wrap and unrolled it containing three syringes filled with a milky substance. "This contains the lycanthropy virus" he said as he handed Billy one of the syringes.

"Virus? You mean you don't have venom?" Billy asked looking at the substance.

"Tch, no…and it's exactly why it will be stupid for a vampire to bite one of us. Unlike them, the virus isn't only in our saliva…it's in our blood…you can only imagine what would happen if the virus comes into contact with the undigested human blood in their gut. What little bit of virus multiplies like rabbits and will overwhelm a vampires ability to regenerate as they struggle to fight off the infection…by the time they start vomiting it's already too late" Loup said watching Billy plunge the needle into his arm. "Don't expect anything drastic to happen at first" he mentioned as Billy looked into his arm in disappointment.

Rachel came back inside empty handed. "Dad, I couldn't find it!" she called out to him.

"Don't worry, I found it" he said holding up his phone.

Sue studied Billy and his reaction with the virus. "What are the symptoms of lycanthropy? Like after being bitten but before the whole turning into a werewolf thing"

Loup stared at her and stroked his stubble after he realized what she meant. "Well, it feels like you had been punched repeatedly wherever the exposure sight is. The soreness spreads and become flu like. You might find it similar to the wolves around here. The only difference is that our hair and nails start growing faster, and we start to develop a hunger for raw meat. The urge to hunt grows strongest during the full moon…its why most transform during them"

"Most? You mean there are some who don't transform one a full moon?" Sue asked curiously.

"With my experience with dealing with the supernatural, I've found that there's always going to be an exception to the rule. Fortunately for us, Hollywood has feed the masses a bunch of misinformation about us. Even those mannequins have bought into it. An experienced werewolf can elect to remain in human form despite their instincts telling them otherwise. Yours truly has had this ability for 950 years or so. It's a real nifty skill to have if you want to blend in a large city and throw off any hunters who are on your tail. I taught Fen everything I know about mastering his skills" Loup muttered.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "That boy is always trying to find shortcuts…sadly this time what he has done left him maimed" he stated.

Josh left out a sigh of relief. "You mean you know how to find a way to control yourself?"

"Psh, I did not say that…I said that I can transform at will. I knew the costs of trying to pursue controlling myself in a transformed state" Loup backtracked.

"Do you know how to change back into a human at least?" Josh asked.

"Really? What kind of stupid question is that? How can you change back at will if you lose control to begin with. You just got to grin and bear it until you allow all those instincts to flow out. You can't just put the cap back on a soda after you've shook it up and expect there to not be a mess" Loup scoffed.

"Hmph, maybe our son is a not as soft as you think he is. At least he can control his transformed state. Talk about making sacrifices. Everyone is lucky that I have the strength to hold you in check on the full moons" Wendy muttered under her breath.

"You mean I have to end up looking like a freak of nature if I wanted to control the wolf!?" Josh shouted.

Loup gave him an apathetic look with his arms crossed over his chest. "We all have to make sacrifices" he grumbled. Billy sat in his chair annoyed with himself feeling as if he had been tricked. Rachel scanned the room noticing that there was even more tension in the room than before. "What happened when I was outside?" she whispered to Billy.

"Don't worry about it!" He whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11 The Mermaid and the Kitsune

11\. The Mermaid and the Kitsune

After a couple nights together, Leah and Fen did what seemed to be their now usual routine in the shower before they eventually got dressed and sat at the table for breakfast. Leah had noticed that she had put on a significant about of weight in the past couple of days. Her clothes were very tight, and her bra was no longer containing her bust. She was partly alarmed with how sudden this occurred, but she was very pleased with how feminine she was looking now. Fen was in his usual in between human and werewolf form not caring to be shirtless or not at least he remembered to wear shorts on.

Sue came out of her office where she slid pictures onto the table, which they were of the house that she and his parents agreed upon. She noticed the spillage of flesh under her daughter's shirt, but she did not pay much mind to it at the moment.

"I've spoken to your parents about living arrangements, since you two have imprinted on each other. I'm planning on selling this house and downsize. I was going to use some of the money for your down payment" she said simply before Leah gasped.

"What? Why would you do that!? We don't need a huge house!" She shouted.

"No…your father would have wanted it this way" Sue reiterated.

"Psh, I don't trust banks" Fen muttered crossing his arms over his chest with protest.

Sue rolled her eyes and glanced over at Fen critically. "I don't see why you're complaining. After all we're using your immaculate credit score for the loan. 800 or a little more…got an estimate for like 3.22 APR" Sue argued. Leah's jaw dropped, and she stared at him in disbelief.

Fen stared at her in shock. "How would you know a thing like that?" he asked.

"Your mother told me…" She explained.

"Oh wow…honey, are you rich?" Leah probed.

"I couch surf Leah…I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of being rich" he quickly dismissed her.

"Still, I know that you help your parents with your sister's medical bills. You deserve something nice" Sue mentioned.

Fen went quiet although he growled faintly as he stared into the table. Leah glanced over at him eyeing his solemn expression. "Fen…" she murmured. She was not sure what she was supposed to say to him or do but she just let her instincts take over and she reached over and grabbed his hand tenderly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Fen snapped out of his internal monologue and turned towards her looking at her lost. "Huh?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she repeated herself.

He nodded slowly, which Sue frowned and pulled the pictures off the table recalling the argument his parents had a couple nights earlier. "They get into arguments a lot over this, huh?"

Fen nodded and sighed heavily. "Well, this has made them argue a lot more often, but they have always argued about one thing or another. They are just two strong opinionated personalities" he said lowly.

Leah started to get a good idea about how his family was like, but there was one thing that was bothering her. "Uh, so, about this werewolf and tamer thing…was your mom supposed to be your father's tamer?" she asked.

"Before you ask…yes she was, and no I was not the result of an experiment…my dad isn't that smart" He grumbled.

"Oh no, that's not what I was trying to get at. I was just going to ask if it was common for tamers to get involved with their…what do they even call you?" she asked.

"Beasts of burden" He remarked.

"Oh Fen! Really" Sue scolded him.

"That's what dad calls it anyway…" He said.

"So are you a tamer?" Leah asked.

"Uh, I think so" He answered awkwardly.

"Can you control a werewolf?" Leah asked again.

He looked at them her funny. "I know how to, but…I can't control two or more at once like people. If I'm already controlling one like myself, who is controlling me when I leave to go possess another werewolf?" he asked.

Sue let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well I'm beginning to see why you think your father is an idiot" she muttered under her breath.

Fen sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, He really doesn't like it when I use his tactics against him. He taught me everything I know about being a werewolf after all" he said smugly.

"Fen? Do you know what your father has planned?" Sue asked.

"Kinda, I told him it was half baked. I think he's probably going to get desperate and start doing exposure by proxy next" he said.

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"You mean he can order another werewolf to bite someone on their behalf?" Sue asked.

"Something like that" He said before he shook his head. "I'm not doing it…probably why he lured that Josh guy over here…he's weak sauce. He can do exactly what my father will ask of him" he said while he munched on a strip of bacon loudly.

"Is that why you threatened to kill him?" Sue asked.

Fen started to laugh then he smirked at her. "He told ya did he?"

"Charlie told me…and he told me about the Jelly beans" She said.

"Jelly beans?" Leah asked. Fen began to laugh even harder, and Sue was not impressed.

"Fen, this isn't funny. Why didn't you tell Charlie? Josh is staying at his place right now!" Sue raised her voice.

Leah panicked and Fen shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine" he said.

"Why do you say that?" Leah asked.

"Because he wouldn't be my father's first choice, he knows nothing about the supernatural. There would be no advantage in biting him" he said simply.

"I hope you're right Fen" Sue muttered lowly.

Fen kept eating savagely like a wolf would, but Sue pulled Leah off into the living room and pulled a sack out of the closet. She pulled out a box of early detection pregnancy tests and quietly handed it to her. Leah looked at the box, and her heart fluttered. She quietly went into the bathroom and took the test. She waited and waited for the strip to indicate her fate, and two big fat lines appeared.

Leah stared at it in disbelief, while her mother pushed the door open slowly, and Leah showed her the strip. Sue grew excited and instantly latched onto her hugging her tightly. "Do another one later and see if it stays the same" she advised her, but she plucked at Leah's bra strap noticing it was digging into her skin. "How about I take you shopping for clothes? You're going to need some bigger bras"

Leah blushed and rubbed her arm lost in thought about how her life with her future husband and father to her children would play out. "We still have training to do"

"You deserve a break…okay?" Her mother tried to convince her. She caressed the back of her daughter's head.

"I guess we can go after lunch" Leah muttered before she walked back out into the dining room. She unconsciously placed a hand over her abdomen accepting her fate, which Fen caught her doing this. "Will we be able to afford living there, mom?"

Sue started to clean off the kitchen counter top after tossing the pans into the sink. "He is technically a shapeshifter and he's Taha Aki's grandson. I will see that he will have stipends just like You, Seth, Jacob, and rest of you. In exchange he shall provide us a service on top of protecting our lands" Sue suggested.

Fen cocked his head to the side. "Service? What type of service?"

"Well, we will give out commissions for community service jobs…You can put your strength to good use and help out the elderly, build houses…" She clarified before he interrupted.

"Oh, I was kind of doing that already back home"

"Wow, I thought I was going to have a lot more push back than this" She commented as she sat the rag over the faucet.

Fen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, Leah may have convinced me to stay" he muttered modestly.

"Psh, Yea. It didn't take much to convince you" Leah teased giving him a light nudge.

Later that day, Leah and her newly formed pack had their first meeting with a few of the spirit warriors. That was what they thought they were, but Fen kept his distance behaving rather awkwardly around the two women.

Leah glanced over at him annoyed crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on, Fen? Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

The two women laughed and snickered amongst themselves. One was a fair skinned drop dead gorgeous Japanese woman that could be a model, and the other was an athletic one the smelled of the sea who looked like she could be on the swim team.

"You could say that he's given us company a few times in the past" The Japanese woman said while glancing at him with amusement.

"Quite a few times…a lot of times" the athletic one said.

"Did you come here just to tell us this!" Fen growled at them loudly.

"You know us so well, Fen…of course we did" the athletic one responded.

"Oh! Is she that Kitsune you were talking about!?" Seth asked gesturing towards the Japanese woman.

"Hmph! You told him!?" The Japanese woman asked.

"Well then I guess that makes her the Mermaid then" Leah added before a sly grin crept upon her lips. "Off course he told us!" she told them with great satisfaction. They did not seem annoyed or disappointed, but they were rather amused with it all.

"Darn…you know, you are very well in being able to keep your anger in check. I'm impressed" The Japanese woman said before she introduced themselves. "My name is Zenko, and her name is Cora. It's true that she is a mermaid and I a Kitsune. We both wanted to join this battle to overthrow those rodents"

"We have some experience with using Spiritual Powers. We thought we could teach you something different than the spirit warrior discipline. I heard that Fen used it on Sam the other day" Zenko said before she shot Fen a glare. "You know you could have killed him hitting his Ki point like that!" she spoke to him sternly.

Fen rolled his eyes. "Different Physiology…Of course he would be dead…if he was human. Then again I don't need that technique to make a human's heart explode like a water balloon" he muttered under his breath.

Zenko growled to herself lowly with deep regret. "It was my mistake to teach him this. I did not think he would be so callus" she apologized to them.

"I know that Fen knew exactly what he was doing" Seth spoke up.

"I'm worried what teachings he used of mine for his brutal fighting style" Cora said nervously.

Fen grinned evilly and Leah elbowed him in the ribs. "Knock it off" she grumbled into his ear.

"What I can teach you is how to feel aura" Cora explained.

"Feel aura? Don't you use echolocation or something like that?" Seth asked.

"We do…some of us…but this is better and faster than detecting threats. Echolocation has its limitations in telling us how much power a being possesses and its slower" She explained before she giggled to herself. I think some of you can pick it up quickly. For my kind even a child can feel this guy's aura" she added.

"You mean the tingly feeling?" Leah asked.

"Yeah that's it…you all can feel it can't you?"

Everyone nodded and Fen crossed his arms over his chest feeling treated like he had passed gas in the area. "What? I'm at 30%! I can't help it…" he shouted in offense.

"Is that why you're bandaged up like a Mummy?" Zenko asked.

"So what If I am!?" Fen grumbled.

"Jez, We're only teasing. You don't need to bite our heads off" Cora said.

"You know what you'll get yourself into! So quit while you're ahead!" Fen growled.

"Okay, as I was saying. You should be able to learn this really quick. I mean really quick if you already know that feeling" Cora said with utmost confidence.

"Okay, have fun" Fen told said as he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leah asked firmly while shooting him an intense leer.

"I'm going to play with more White Phosphorous" He told her before she stomped up to him grabbing him by the bandaging exposing some of his fur underneath.

"You are going to burn the whole forest down with that stuff! Haven't you made enough of those things?" Leah scolded him.

"That was Potassium and magnesium I used last night" Fen said.

"I know what White Phosphorous is Fen!" She raised her voice. He gave her a look and she relented. "You're going to get hurt!" she spoke softly before she placed her hand over her lower abdomen. "That stuff doesn't stop burning…even when you put water on it"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know what I'm doing…I'll be alright" he assured her.

"Man, he must have played with a lot of matches when he was a kid" Seth joked.

Fen stared him down. "No, I practiced making fire whirls and choking fires in the living room when I was a kid…" he said simply before he walked off.

Once he was gone, Cora laughed to herself. "He's as cuddly as a cactus sometimes…am I right?"

"Sometimes…but I know his deep dark past. I am grateful to have been with him long enough understand why he acts the way he does" Zenko said with arrogance. She frowned looking over at Leah with jealousy and slight contempt. "It's a pity he imprinted…I will always cherish my years with him" she said.

Cora laughed nervously. "Come on, you weren't planning on marrying the guy. He was just good meal for you. You can always find some other werewolf" she said simply.

Zenko sat down on her knees and but her hands into her lap taking in a deep breath. "He is my friend…he's not a meal, and I will not find another werewolf like him. I've heard legends of a great wolf who became so big and powerful that even gods tremble before him" she said before looked at the others. "I can tell by your faces that you all have felt it haven't you?"

"Felt it? We've seen it!" Seth called out.

She closed her eyes then began to meditate before nine long gorgeous golden fox tails sprouted from her backside. They gasped as her hair turned from black to golden along with fox ears sprouting a top her head. She opened her eyes again fixating her yellow eyed stare onto Leah. "I wish you have many many healthy children with him and have easy childbirth" she said before she made some kind of a hand gesture bringing her fingers to her face like she was making a prayer before she made a motion towards Leah.

Rachel looked between them feeling very unsettled. "What did you do?"

"You didn't put some curse on Leah did you?" Paul added.

A faint smile crept upon her lips, and she snickered quietly. "I blessed her. I did not curse her"

"You're also a fox…aren't foxes supposed to be tricksters?" Paul asked.

Zenko glared at him very offended lifting a finger and generating a blue flame. "I am a messenger of Inari the god foxes, fertility, rice, tea, sake, agriculture and industry, and of prosperity and success! Tricking people is beneath me. You should be bowing before me and worship me, for I'm as close to a god you can ever get!" she spoke harshly.

"Jez, conceited much?" Cora muttered towards Leah.

"You're one to talk, Princess!" Zenko said mockingly.

"Hehe, I'm not the one demanding them all to bow and worship me now am I" Cora said cheerfully. She stuck her tongue out at Zenko before she shot the fire ball at her and Cora countered with a sphere of water. Steam rose up into the air and droplets of water hit the forest floor.

"Hmph!" Zenko pouted.

"Thank you for helping us with this fight and for helping my sister get pregnant" Seth told them.

"Seth! I'm already pregnant!" Leah informed them with a deep low growl.

"Yikes! Well, she was trying to help" He said nervously.

Zenko looked at Seth oddly before she shook her head at him. "I wish for your wife to have the same blessing"

"But I'm too young to have kids!" Seth said in a panic.


	12. Chapter 12 Mike Newton's Bad Day

12\. Mike Newton's Bad Day

Mike had just walked out the front doors of Newton's Olympic Outfitters when he got a string of text messages from his fiancée in quick succession.

"Are you running late?" –Jessica 9:30 PM

"Babe?" –Jessica 9:35 PM

"Did Something happen?" –Jessica 9:45 PM

"Where are you?" –Jessica 10:05 PM

"Are you ignoring me!?" –Jessica 10:30 PM

"Mike!" –Jessica 11:45 PM

"Just got done with inventory. I'll be home soon, babe" –Mike 11:46 PM

"Why didn't you answer me!?" –Jessica 11:46 PM

"I was in the back of the store. I told you already that the reception is bad there. Now it's really bad after that Tornado. I just got all your texts when I walked out the door" –Mike 11:48 PM

"Just come back home" –Jessica 11:49 PM

"Leaving now" –Mike 11:49 PM

Mike got to his red Mustang and started to drive off onto US 101 Southbound. He looked up at the moon in the cloudless sky and noted how unusually bright it was. After he got passed the airport he turned right on Russell Rd. He received another text message this time from his mother.

"Are you home yet? You're making Jessica worry" –Mom 11:52

As he turned left onto Bogachiel Way he got a phone call from Jessica. He grew annoyed and answered it shouting, "What!? I'm almost there!"

"Don't you talk to me like that…I wanted to know where you were. There's some weird noises outside. I think might be a bear. Just be careful" She warned him.

"A bear?" He muttered before he saw a deer run out onto the road and he swerved clipping its legs as it attempted to jump over his hood. The hind end rolled up over and spun the deer around like a top into the oncoming lane. "Fuck!" he shouted slamming his palm into the steering wheel.

"Oh my god! What happened!?"

"I hit a god damn deer!" He shouted before he got out of his car. Instead of checking on the deer he went to check the damage to his car. His headlight was busted out and a huge dent in his hood, which he got his phone out and took pictures.

He turned to look towards the deer catching a large shadowy movement in the corner of his eye. The deer was already being devoured by a carnivorous creature with a voracious appetite. He dove to the ground using his car as cover. "What the fuck is that!?" he muttered.

"What is what?"

"That's not a bear!" He muttered. "Let me take a pic"

"Babe, the 4G is out!" She told him.

He took a pic and the flash went off. "Oh shit!" he shouted pulling his camera back. He looked over the hood again only to see that it disappeared. He stood up and looked around seeing no signs of the creature. When he looked down at his phone he saw a wolf man eating guts from his paws. "Oh my god! Is that a fucking werewolf!?" he muttered.

"What? A werewolf!? Don't be playing with me!"

"No! For real!" He said before he was knocked off his feet flew twenty feet and instant pain in his back and neck from whiplash. At first he thought he was struck by a car, and he still clutched his phone. "Call an ambulance" he wheezed into the phone.

He looked back and saw the creature already approaching him from where he once stood. "Oh Fuck!" He shouted standing back up. He clutched his head with both hands while still having his phone pressed into his ear. "It's going to kill me!" he shouted.

Jessica stared crying hysterically not knowing what to do, and he turned to see the wolfman take a swipe at him only it looked like it was aiming at his hand with the phone but missed hacking a huge gash into his chest. He did not feel it and though he got lucky, but he got a glimpse of his laceration down to the bone. It was not like a movie where there was blood gushing instead the blood started oozing out like someone squeezing out water from the pores in a sponge only it did not stop.

He grew sick, but the urge to preserve himself made him press on. "Get help!" He screamed.

He ran down the road but the creature tackled him to the ground pinning him face down into the pavement with its blood hand wrapped securely around the back of his neck. Rocks and debris got into his wound and now he could feel it. He let out a loud agonizing painful shriek.

He heard something off to the side then saw the wolfman get tackled by a cloaked man wearing a wolf mask. Just as the man had overpowered the wolfman into submission, car lights were illuminating the trees on the slight bend in the road. It sounded like the car was going a hundred miles an hour before it turned the bend. The car turned the bend blinding them with its brights on before it slammed on its brakes.

The wolfman broke free from the man and took off into the woods, and the cloaked man grabbed his phone appearing to delete the picture that was taken. Jessica ran out from her car over to her fiancé lying face down in the ground still crying uncontrollably. "Michael!" she screamed.

"Jessie?" He muttered weakly. "Am I gunna die?"

The cloaked man stood over them vigilant and facing down the road into town. "He'll live…" he muttered with his arms crossed over his chest. His voice sounded monstrous, and Jessica noticed fur under his sliced open bandaging on his arm. Red flashing lights came into view before he vanished into the woods.

Mike woke up in a hospital bed with Jessica laying halfway over the bed face down into the pillow. Sue came into the room with a solemn expression as she checked his wound which had almost completely healed. She stared at it and looked into the confusion in his eyes. "H-h-how long have I been here!?"

"8 hours" she spoke quietly as she closed the door behind her. "Fen, do you know anything about this?" she asked. There was no response. "Fen?" she raised her voice. Again there was no response. She stomped over and flung the curtain open shouting, "Fen!"

Jessica was jarred awake, and she looked over at Fen sitting on an adjacent bed facing away with his music blaring from his headphones. A long cord stretched from his phone into the wall where Mike's heart monitor was supposed to be plugged in. She walked around to face him with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for him to notice.

When he looked up, he putted his ear buds out and stared at her. "What? Are they awake, yet?"

"What did I tell you about unplugging the medical equipment to charge your phone?" She scolded him.

"Uh, you said not to unplug anything in this area" he gestured pointing around the curtain partitioning. "Besides, It's not like he's going to need it anyway" He muttered going back to play a game on his phone disinterested in Mike's situation.

Jessica huffed and glared at him. "What an asshole!" she muttered through her teeth. She went over to him and tried to slap him only to have her wrist caught inches away from making contact with his face. She momentarily froze with fear as he looked into her eyes showing a slight smirk before she pulled her hand back rubbing it.

"The hell does this guy think he is?"

"Fen…do you know what's going on? He kept mumbling about being attacked by a werewolf…I did not see any bite wounds on him, and his wound has nearly healed" Sue asked.

"Wait! You believe that werewolf bullshit!?" Jessica scoffed.

"Your cognitive dissonance is most amusing" He muttered.

Jessica glared at him with disdain. "Don't you dare lump me in like I'm one of these dumb hicks around here!"

Fen laughed at her and shut his phone off. "Okay then…how do you explain what happened last night? Do tell…and don't leave out the juicy details…" he asked with a condescending tone.

Jessica's nose curled looking to try to hit him again, and Mike looked between them before he looked down at his chest. "What's happening to me?"

"That werewolf was eating the deer wasn't it? From the looks of that picture you took, he was eating from his paws? I'm pretty sure that the werewolf did not go to wash his paws before he tried to hack you to pieces…wait maybe he did wash them with his tongue" Fen said.

Mike's face went white, and he started to get sick. "How do you know all this?"

Fen unplugged his phone and plugged the heart monitor back in with a sadistic smile. Mike's heart was beating past 150 bpm. "You might want to calm down…we would want you to furslode in here" he teased.

"What?" Mike shouted.

"Really Fen…you're supposed to help him, not make him into a nervous wreck" Sue chewed him out.

"Well I hope that he's into being chained up and wearing a muzzle. Some can be really kinky like that" he said simply.

"What the hell? Why do you care what we do in the bedroom!? He's not a werewolf!" Jessica yelled at him.

"We'll see…only one way to find out" Fen said before he approached Mike and touched his shoulder closing his eyes. Mike's eyes widened and felt incredible pain, which his heart monitor reflected this jumping to 200 beats per minute. He tensed up screaming in agony while grabbing at his chest.

"What's happening!?" Jessica shouted. She ran to his side and saw that fur started growing on various parts of his body, but it was sparse and were thicker the closer to his wound it got. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh wow…I wasn't expecting it to be this far along. He doesn't have AIDS or anything like that does he?"

"What does that have to do with this!? He doesn't have anything like that!" Jessica cried out.

Sue watched the fur on Mike recede back into his body or to somewhere. "I see…this is because of his immune system. He does take immunosuppressants for his Lupus" she mused before she looked towards Fen hoping to gain more of an insight onto how he figured it out so quickly. "Are there a lot of people with AIDS that turn into werewolves?"

Fen shook his head before he paused a moment thinking on how to word his thoughts. "No, but…around the region with drug use and needle sharing, lycanthropy has been making a comeback. I have encountered quite a few who have contracted HIV and/or Hepatitis who got infected with Lycanthropy. Their weakened immune systems made it so that the slightest trace could thrive. Their transition can take less than three days" he explained before he glanced between them.

"Will he transform tonight?"

Fen shook his head. "No, the infection hasn't spread to his brain yet or other internal organs. I'll give him a week before it reaches his brain"

"What happens when it gets to his brain?" Jessica whimpered.

"That's when the craving for raw meat starts. Your fever is so high that you start hallucinating…really really crazy dreams. Then your personality changes…you get more aggressive and primal. That's when you'll start avoiding people if not from this then from involuntary partial transformations. It's truly horrific for someone to go through…At least his Lupus is cured" he stated.

Jessica raised her hands up to her mouth inhaling sharply and started to cry. "No…is there a way to change him back?"

"No, the wolf has already merged with you deep down to the cellular level. To get rid of the virus would not separate the wolf from you. To separate the wolf from you would be very messy…take it from me magic has its own rules. To get something, you have to give something. You could even shortening your lifespan or lose the ability to speak, walk, or feel…" he explained before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have an important decision to make. If you stay with him, you will most likely be turned. Loved ones are the first to be bitten" He said simply.

Jessica stood beside Mike slumped over in defeat falling into a great depression as she started to think about her next move. "I don't know what I'm going to do…I'm scared" she muttered.

"Jessie…" Mike muttered.

Fen rolled his eyes and started to leave the room, and Sue glanced over at him worried. "Don't you have anything else to say that's positive?" she asked.

"Not right now. This isn't my highest priority right now. He still has a couple days. We have more important things to worry about tomorrow anyway" He said before he left the room. Sue sighed heavily then looked off towards the window wearily as Jessica saw how quickly he ran off and leaped over the fences.

"What the hell is he?"

"Werewolf" said Sue.

"I figured that out! I mean how the hell did he do all that to him!?" Jessica shouted.

"It's hard to explain" She muttered.

"What am I going to do now?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to have you discharged, and…hopefully he'll help you"

"What do you mean hopefully!?" Jessica raised her voice.

"He's got his own problems. There are a lot of werewolves who want to know his secret in how he's able to do the things he can do, but…I don't know" Sue answered back.


	13. Chapter 13 Nessie's Intervention

13\. Nessie's Intervention

"I'm heading out everyone!" called out Nessie.

"Okay, don't stay out too long!" Bella hollered from the study.

Nessie opened the door before she immediately closed it remembering that she did not have her money with her. She quietly went into her bedroom, and before she reached out and grabbed her bag, she heard Alice scream out in terror. Everyone rushed into her room not even noticing that she was there like she was a ghost. "What's wrong!? Did you have another vision?" Bella asked.

"What is it this time!? Did they add another werewolf? What is this like the fourth one!?" Emmett shouted with arrogance.

"Don't forget about the Mermaid and the Kitsune. It seems that the collaborative are way more dangerous than we gave them credit for. Still, I'm worried about the one werewolf who can force others to transform against their will. He's going to definitely give us problems in the future" Edward mentioned.

"Whoa, I thought you said that they could only transform during the moon. Now they can force others to transform? Could they force Jake to transform?" Bella asked.

"No, these werewolves aren't normal. You shouldn't be worried about him making Jake transform…you should be more worried about how many people are going to die because of him" Edward blurted out.

"W-what? I thought you said everyone lived?" Bella asked.

Alice touched Bella's hand bearing a grim look. "Bella…I can't see Charlie or Billy's future…I can't see anyone…they'll all going to die!"

Bella was horrified and grew angry with them. "You said that coming here would be the best outcome!"

"Bella, even the best outcome lead to the entire village being destroyed…at least we'll survive" He said.

Nessie's eyes widened with horror as she realized they had been hiding something from her. Feeling betrayed, she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door leaving it open, so that it would not cause a scene. She rushed through the cool autumn dusk before she stopped briefly to strap her bag tightly to her back before she leaped onto the decking of the Tasmanian bridge continuing her dash across the River Derwent estuary towards the Hobart International Airport.

She sneaked into the airport jumping the fence and running across the tarmac in a blinding blur. She hid behind a maintenance building then pulled out her phone from her backpack and started googling flights from Hobart to the US, which there were a few flights who were headed for Seattle via Honolulu. She looked up the layout of the terminal and gate locations before she took off for the airplane which was due to depart in five minutes.

She was able to sneak in with the luggage which none of the personnel saw her get in the cargo hold. There was a loud slam in the door and everything went dark not too long after she was jostled when the plane started to move. It was being pushed off from the gates with a tug vehicle. The engines revved up and the plane taxied to the runway ready for takeoff. Everything became deafening when the plane rapidly accelerated down the runway and took to the skies. The higher it climbed the colder and thinner the air became, which it was so cold in fact that she wondered how the pets with her would be able to endure a day or more being in such conditions.

She lost phone service and eventually she fell asleep while awaiting their landing and transfer to another plane. Half a day passed, and they landed before her phone started to blow up with text messages from all of her so called family members asking her where she was at.

Finally Alice went on sent one last text telling her to stay away from their house.

After she sneaked out of the cargo hold, she made her way over to another plane heading for Seattle, and she got in without detection where she resumed her nap. Once she arrived in Seattle, she got a phone call from Alice. She did not sound angry, but she was very frustrated and exhausted.

"You need to be careful going over there…the Volturi are going to be everywhere. I wouldn't go home" she warned.

"I was planning on going to Jake's place" Nessie said.

"Be careful…there is something more dangerous than the Volturi lurking over in La Push…"

"Stop hiding things from me! What is it that has gotten you all to run away and leave Jake to die!?" Nessie shouted into the phone.

There was a long pause before Alice sighed heavily. "I think that Jake is working with real werewolves. This whole thing is a mess. I didn't want you getting wrapped up into this and end up scarred for life"

"I don't get scars" Nessie retorted.

"No…Renesmee…I mean it…Your Father and I have seen some truly horrible things…"

"I'm not going to let him and Grandpa die!" Nessie shouted before she hung up the phone and switched it off out of anger and spite.

She made her way back to Forks and went directly to Jacob's house, which she knocked on the front door lightly like she always did. There was no answer. She knocked again. Before she was about to knock a third time, she heard heavy footsteps coming from the back of the house. She gulped knowing that Jacob was not in a very good mood most likely.

He quietly cracked the door open and looked down at her without saying a word she knew there was a problem. She thought that he would be ecstatic to see her, but he seemed annoyed. "Jake?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come here to help! Why else would I be here!?"

He scratched just in front of his ear and looked away. "I don't want you getting hurt. You really shouldn't have came back" he told her.

"Is that Nessie?" Billy shouted.

Jacob looked back as Billy pulled at the door. He looked very clammy and out of it, but he too seemed very upset with her being here. "D-dad? How did you get out of bed?"

Billy ignored him and rolled up closer to her. He bared a very strange scent that she had never came across before. "You've put yourself in a lot of danger coming here…you know that?"

Nessie looked around expecting more wolves to show up but none were there. She grabbed Jacob's hand and initiated a one sided telepathic conversation with him. "Where is everybody? What's going on? Don't you know the Volturi are coming? They aren't to be taken lightly!"

"I know" Jacob said lowly.

"Is that why you're working with real werewolves?" Nessie added.

Jacob growled while his eyes narrowed upon her with rage building. "I'm not! They are…" he spoke with maliciousness.

"Who's they?"

"Leah…she's taken Seth, Paul, and a couple of the others" He muttered looking around seeming to smell something.

"That bitch! I knew she was no good"

"She didn't have a choice…none of them did. She imprinted on one of them!" he corrected her.

"What? How does that work?"

"You shouldn't get yourself involved with this. It's not your battle" Billy spoke to her severely. He seemed to be extremely nervous right now and wanted her gone. He kept looking around behind her, and Jacob kept his eyes out into the woods as well.

"Why is it not my battle!? Why do you let this guy fight? I'm perfectly capable in fighting alongside you! You need me!" She protested.

Jacob gritted his teeth and looked towards his father giving into her whim, but Billy stood firm. "My answer is still no"

"Is that the dhampir girl?" someone asked from behind.

Nessie was startled from how inhuman and beastly it sounded, and she quickly took in a breath turning her head around towards the well disguised Fen. Jacob stood by the door staring him down with contempt, and it took a moment for Nessie to register who he was. She did not know what kind of a threat he posed initially, but she subconsciously backed towards Jacob. "He knows what I am?" she asked.

Fen walked towards them, and Jacob stepped out getting between him and her. "What do you want?"

"You know why I'm here…or maybe you aren't really a wolf" Fen said arrogantly.

Nessie gulped sensing Jacob's anger and his reluctance to fight him. Deep down, she resented the fact that her once powerful proud protective alpha wolf was now reduced down to a submissive subordinate to some monster with incomprehensible abilities. "Is he really that strong?" she asked as she touched his arm.

Jacob winced and rubbed his abdomen recalling the internal injury that was inflicted upon him. "He's more dangerous than the Volturi…I know that much"

Nessie seemed to take it as hyperbole, but Fen laughed seeing her skepticism as he came up even closer. "Maybe she would like a demonstration…"

"No! I forbid you from harming her!" Billy said which Fen looked towards Jacob almost instantaneously. "Or my son!" he raised his voice. He grabbed the armrests of his chair and he was about to pick himself up before he stopped himself. Fen watched him carefully, and Nessie thought it was just Billy's natural instinct to protect his son.

Before anything else could devolve into a fight, Leah and Seth ran down the road and stopped at the front of the driveway growling at Fen. "What do you think you're doing!?" her voice boomed.

Nessie stared at Leah noticing her sudden weight gain as she walked up towards Fen, and her eyes were drawn to Leah's chest like a magnet astonished with a certain bounce and jiggle that was not there before. Her eyes wondered down her softer body to her plumped up thighs that had swallowed up the gap once between them. "Leah…you look…different" she said finally.

Leah crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably and turned her body trying to conceal her newly acquired endowed bust and shapely figure. She was not entirely on board with the attention she was drawing. "I don't look that different" she said dismissively.

Seth wrapped his arm around Fen playfully. "Hey, don't worry about this guy! He's one of us!" he said with that big cheery smile trying to diffuse the confrontation; although, Fen growled lowly. Nessie thought Seth was a goner, but somehow the only act of aggression was Fen grabbing Seth's hand and lifting it off from his shoulder. Leah was well within an arm's reach from Fen from that point onward.

"Why is he in that costume?" Nessie asked.

Leah and Seth both hesitated, which Jacob took this opportunity to pounce. "Yea, would you like to tell her about what a freak show he is under all that?" he asked with a big smug grin.

"This costume has nothing to do with hiding my good looks. Leah has told me all of the Cullens' little quirks. I thought I could have some fun with the one with Precognitive powers and the Telepath" He said simply.

"Good luck with that…Alice can only see the futures of vampires and humans…She can't sense mine, the wolves, or anyone who is about to die. With me here, you won't be able to attack her or my dad anymore" Nessie shouted seeming very proud of herself.

Fen soon removed his mask, and she tensed up making eye contact with his yellow eyes and feral appearance truly horrified with what the monster looked like. "Is that right?" he asked almost condescendingly. She felt sick to her stomach seeing how pleased he was knowing that she probably made a mistake. "You want to tell me anything else about their limitations? Maybe you'd like to tell Jacob how your powers work"

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about!?" Nessie asked in confusion.

"You know…impressed how you were able to trick Jacob into thinking he imprinted on you" he said.

She shook her head, and she started to hyperventilate. "No! No-no-no-no-no! That's not how my powers work!" she shouted before she looked back at Jacob staring down Fen. "He's my wolfie!"

"Fen! Knock it off!" Leah said gripping his arm trying to twist it.

Billy gritted his teeth watching Leah pull Fen away, but he looked towards Nessie. "Don't listen to him. Do not try to fight him! He likes to stir everyone up to make himself feel better about his sister!" he said before he started backing up.

Fen growled at him and took a few steps forth before Leah pulled back on him. "Fen, no!"

"Why don't you give your grumpy ass old man a blue rare steak! The bloodier the better!" Fen retorted.

Billy stopped abruptly and stared at him down. "I've always liked my steaks rare" he said coldly. He wheeled himself to the back of the house, and Fen clenched his fist. "You better clutch that dreamcatcher extra tight tonight old man!" he shouted out.

Leah glared at him and twisted his arm even more. "That's no way to speak to an elder!"

He glanced back at her intensely and Nessie knew he was telling her something telepathically as Leah and Seth both fell into deathly silence. She looked back towards Jacob and touched his hand. "What are they saying?" she asked having their own semi-telepathic conversation

"I don't know…Leah has formed a pack with this guy, and I've been told he the grandson of Taha Aki. I have my doubts. He's never transformed into a wolf like any of us can. Everyone from the other tribe says that he's corrupted and never will be able to do it. Stuck somewhere in between wolf and man" he stated simply.

"Other tribes? Are they wolves too?"

"They aren't all wolves nor can they all transform. They are very talented and gifted with fighting the paranormal, and they all have been trickling in throughout the week. Everyone of them who has come a crossed him have been horrified at his existence" he explained.

"Because he's a real werewolf?"

"Because I'm a werewolf with spirit warrior powers" Fen's voice said inside her head.

She gasped and looked towards Fen with trepidation. Her skin crawled and her nausea grew worse. "No way! Is this how you have been attacking my family?" she asked.

"I haven't attacked them…yet. You'll never know when I'll attack them, and your mother can't hold a barrier around them indefinitely" he told her.

She glared at him. "Want to bet on it!?"

"Heh, challenge accepted, but you know that I will already succeed…I'll do it over and over just to prove you wrong"

"You don't need to prove me wrong! I believe you! Just please leave them alone!"

"Eh, nah…If you want to protect them so bad, then why don't you all stay away from Forks. I'm sure you can live in your other twenty houses you own"

"But the treaty!?"

"Fuck the treaty! The Puyallup tribe didn't sign it, and I'm not married to Leah. It doesn't apply to me. Tch, you can take your dog with you" he said before he turned his back on them and walked off. Leah and Seth followed behind him, and she shivered sheading a tear.

"Why? What did we do to him?"

"Don't feel like you're the only one…he hates everyone"

"Then why is he here!?"

"Because his grandfather asked him to be here…then the whole Leah imprinting on him happened. I didn't think she of all people would be telling anyone to be nice. He almost killed Sam"

"What? Why!?"

"His grandmother wanted him to show us what a fighting a fully trained spirit warrior was like. My guess was he ulterior motives to show us the dark side. He not only stopped Sam's heart, but he forced him to revert back to human form. He tried to do it to me but missed. It's like he's not just attacking your body…he's attacking your soul" he explained.

"That's crazy!" she shouted.

"Yea, there are a lot of them like that…but none of them can turn into a monster like that"

"Isn't it a full moon tonight? Shouldn't we be worried?" She asked.

"Yea…we should. This place is crawling with them…It's going to be a long night…that's for sure" he said before he went back inside the house. Nessie followed him inside and sat down on the couch going through her texts before she drifted off into another nap.

In her dream she was walking into a void. She presumed this to be a tunnel as it was cold and damp. There was a thin film of water splashing beneath her feet. She could feel a faint warm breeze ahead of her, and she stopped feeling that same sensation as before. Then there was a deep familiar grow by Fen however he appeared as a towering colossal black wolf with glowing yellow eyes looking down upon her. The tunnel was filled with his immense tainted aura. She could have sworn his fangs were as long as she was tall.

"Have you decided on who's side you'll be fighting on?" He asked her with a voice that resonated through her body.

"Who's side are you on?" She asked.

He blew hot air on her through his nose and narrowed his eyes upon her. "What happens when a star grows too big and burns too bright?"

"It dies?"

"Mmph, I see the Volturi as just that, quickly burning away all their fuel and resources until they can no longer is able to sustain themselves…you know stars don't just simply die. They collapse in onto themselves and erupt into the one of biggest of explosions in our universe" He explained.

"You didn't really answer my question…I mean you aren't fighting for the noblest of reasons"

"So you take the Volturi's side?"

"N-n-no! I mean I don't think what they're doing is right…but…" she mumbled to herself before she slumped down and looked down at the ground timidly. "I don't know what to do. If I do anything, they kill me and everyone I love"

"They're going to kill everyone you love anyway…join me and I will guarantee that you and your dog will survive" he said with a very forceful but tempting beastly tone.

"Stop saying that! Jacob is not a dog!" she objected.

"I'm sorry that would be offensive to dogs" He said before he laughed evilly. "If you won't join us, then turn back and stay out of this fight. Take Charlie with you" he warned her.

"I'm not running away"

Fen bared his teeth at her and growled. "So be it!" he roared before he stood up on all fours and stared her down. "I'm not going to hold back for your sake. I warned you"

"Please don't destroy the village! Everyone will die!" She raised her voice out of desperation. Fen turned his back and started to walk back into the abyss. "Hey! Hey! Don't walk out on me!" she shouted running after him. She thought she would catch up after him, and she reached out to grab where she though he would be, nothing!

"We'll cross paths again dhampir" Fen's voice echoed through sounding very distant.

She woke up in the middle of the night and found that her parents were there. Her mother holding onto her hand and her father was staring into the floor about to set flames to it with the amount of flames to his eyes. Her mother gulped in disbelief as to what she had seen. "Hey, was this the monster haunting your dreams?" she asked him.

"Yes…He is" he muttered.

Bella hugged Nessie tightly in an attempt to console her. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea that he was that big!" she cried.

"Mom! I'm fine! Really!" She shouted uncomfortably.

"We should get back to Charlie's place before the werewolves finish transforming" Her father said stoically.

"You might want to hurry then!" Jacob spoke up. He handed Nessie a dream catcher. "Here…this is legit. It should protect you from Evil Magic!"

Nessie looked at the dream catcher with skeptically. "Will it protect me from him?"

Jacob took in a deep breath, and her father interrupted. "No, he's not evil…but he isn't good…his brand of magic is ambiguous enough to circumvent the protection behind it" he said.

Jacob scowled at him. "I was going to say that a dreamcatcher is only as powerful as its creator. I was hoping that he would be weaker than the one who made it"

"Well who made it?" Bella asked.

"His Grandmother" Jacob answered.


End file.
